


The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack's Legacy.

by RobsterSkellington



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobsterSkellington/pseuds/RobsterSkellington
Summary: Jack Skellington is the newest Pumkpin King of Halloween Town. But after an incident with his self proclaimed nemesis Oogie Boogie brings him information about a past he never knew, it turns his life, or rather afterlife, upside down.This is a NbC fic that I created with my oldest friend, when we were extremely bored. It's been rewritten so many times, as we did it almost like a rp. I'll try and keep it to our original story, while splashing in bits of our newer aspects. In this AU, Sally does not exist, Jack is a 14 year old boy who never had a family, and certain events in the movies and games are played out differently. There may be references to other pieces of media.I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, it is owned by Disney and Tim Burton.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. This is the truth behind it.

I'm sure you're all aware of the story of Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. The young skeleton who, in his boredom, nearly ruined Christmas and lost his life! Well, I'm here to tell you that that's not exactly how that played out. 

See, dear old St. Nicholas had actually seen the small skeleton child when he entered his town, and had been thrilled to introduce him to the wonder of Christmas. Jack had only one disagreement to it; that naughty children got coal or nothing for Christmas. The scary gifts that Jack could build were given to naughty children, to teach them that they would get better gifts, if they were willing to better themselves. Santa was thrilled by this prospect, thinking that if this didn't help children behave, perhaps nothing will.

Jack still focused on his duties as Pumpkin King; despite being only 14 years old, he knew what the townspeople needed and wanted, helping out by doing whatever possible. Honestly, he also just needed any excuse to get out of his lonely home. He had his loyal ghost dog Zero, but even he wasn't always enough. Jack had always grown up alone, even when he was in the orphanage. He was adopted while still young, by a lovely Witch/Vampire hybrid named Scarlet Blackhawk, but she would always leave, saying that she "had a lead" on someone whom she constantly sought out. He never found out who... he just cherished the times she was home, when she'd fuss over her little "baby cheeks". She always called him that, since he was a skeleton with chubby cheeks. He never wanted to outgrow that nickname, he was never embarrassed by it.

Jack had become the Pumpkin King after a seer had found out that somewhere in his bloodline, he was royalty; the town was elated! Their scariest town member, who loved Halloween so much, was their King! As he was still young, the mayor took charge most of the time, but Jack was always the one pulling the strings. Then came the bugs. Oogie Boogie was the scariest, until Jack had come along and beaten him in a challenge one Halloween. Oogie was furious!! A CHILD BEAT THE BOOGIEMAN?! And he had the nerve to laugh about it? Say it was "all in good fun"?! Oh, this brat...

Oogie tried countless times to destroy Jack, then make Halloween Town his own. He'd use bugs to interfere with his planning, stole the blueprints for costumes and designs, even went so far as to have locusts devour the Pumpkin Patch! But Jack would always rally the citizens together, and they'd fix things swiftly. Oogie would constantly lay in wait for the chance to take Jack down...

The very same Christmas as when Jack discovered it, it was Sandy Claws himself that asked for Jack to take his role; Santa, as well as a giver of gifts, is also a husband and father. His youngest daughter had grown extremely ill, and there was no way he could leave her side. While Jack had asked local healers and alchemists to make a cure, it would never be done by Christmas. While it's true that Mrs. Claus could take care of little Carol, only Santa could truly make her happy in such miserable times. Besides, she needed them both. Jack was determined to help, and paid attention to Sandy's instructions. Jack's first and only Christmas went swimmingly! He stayed hidden, so nobody knew that it was a skeleton delivering presents, and not a jolly fat man. Jack was practically buzzing with adrenaline afterwards, and was thankful he could help. 

Oogie had seen all of this. His loyal children, Lock, Shock and Barrel had even lead him to the Holiday Doors. Oogie decided then and there that perhaps he wouldn't just claim Halloween Town as his own. But all seven. He kidnapped five of the Holiday Leaders, leaving only Sandy Claws and Jack Skellington. But like most stories, this ended badly for the villain. When he challenged Jack, Jack had practically wiped the floor with him, causing the bug filled sack to retreat, and the Holiday Leaders to be freed.

Jack never actually knew what fuelled Oogie's hatred towards him, really. It couldn't have been that scariest monster competition, Oogie could've swallowed his pride and tried again the following year. He'd discover the truth soon enough... and he really wouldn't like it.


	2. An offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't actually like having Oogie Boogie as a foe. Maybe cooperating with Halloween, instead of fighting over it, may help ease tensions?

The best time of the year for the folks of Halloween Town was coming up, and the entire town was making final preparations for the parade and celebrations. Jack was quieter than usual... Scarlet usually came back this time of year, but she wasn't back yet! He loved performing for the crowds, using his Pumpkin Fire (a nickname he gave it, being Pumpkin King and everything), then walking around the town with his beloved mama, who would always bake the best treats to give him and the other kids of the town; her treats were so good that even Boogie's Boys, the best trick or treaters in town, always behaved around her as to make sure they'd get good treats. Nobody dare steal from her. After all, she was a dangerous hybrid, who adopted the Pumpkin King, what was the point in making her angry? He missed everything about her right now. 

Jack's thoughts were disrupted by faint buzzing sounds, followed by loud screams. He ran towards the sound, to see that Oogie was in front of the town's fountain, sending an array of bugs around the place! Before he could leap into action, he looked around; the different bugs were beautiful, with vibrant colours, yet the way they flew and crawled absolutely creeped out the skeleton. Pretty, yet scary! Absolutely perfect inspiration! He wondered...

"Oogie! Please... may I call for a truce?"  
These words made the Boogieman and the bugs freeze in place and stare at the grinning King.  
"What? A truce?! Now why would ya want that, 'King of Halloween'?" Oogie's voice was mocking and condescending, but Jack was used to that, and decided to smile, pretending to let the insult slide.  
"Oogie, look around. Past the mayhem and chaos your bugs spread, look at its beauty! This could make for an absolutely perfect Halloween! Look, I get that you hate me, but... why don't we work together? Whatever you want in exchange, I'll try to do something, I swear."  
Oogie was stunned to say the least... but even he could admit that the kid had a point; his bugs looked terrifying, and most people's skin would crawl at the sight of them. Yet, they fit perfectly with the dreary aesthetic that the town constantly gives off. The sack of bugs shuddered; he was actually considering this?! No. Nope. Not happening.  
"Hah. No way, bonebrain. If you think for a second that I'd work with you, you're insane! Perhaps you're a little too tired to do this." With a flex of his wrist, his bugs flew back, either into his sack, or out into the Hinterlands. Glaring at everyone he passed, Oogie waddled off.

Jack was disappointed, but not surprised in the slightest. He just wished he knew why Oogie hated him so much, it just had to be more than that ridiculous 'Scariest in Halloween Town' competition. Did Jack do something when he was even younger to hurt him or upset him? He decided not to dwell on it, he was sure he'd never find out anyway. How wrong he was.

Oogie was back at his casino lair, pacing around, his children watching him. This was a strange sight for the trio; Lock, Shock and Barrel were taken in by Oogie when they ran away from their frankly abusive foster home. Oogie never imagined he'd ever be a father to triplets! He never thought he'd be a father at all, after... he shook off those thoughts, though he never forgot for a moment... that choppy black hair... those indigo eyes he could lose himself in forever... a snarl entered his throat. He only thought of her when dealing with a situation concerning that skeletal brat! The kids shivered at the sound; he apologized before explaining Jack's offer, and was surprised at how the kids suddenly exploded with joy!

"Oogie, you gotta take this chance!" Lock cried,  
"Spread brilliant bugs around the town!" Shock beamed,  
"This is your chance to prove that you're what Halloween needs!" Barrel yelled.  
Oogie felt a twinge deep inside him... now the kids wanted him to accept Jack's offer?! Well... now that he thought about it, he had spent more time trying to destroy the celebrations than anything else, so maybe helping could give him something else to do. Fine. He doesn't want to, but he cant't deal with upsetting his Boogie Boys more.  
"Okay. I'll go talk to our 'King' tomorrow." Oogie conceded,

"...I hope I don't regret this, and he turns out just like his father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the first fic of this I wrote with my bestie was about 6 years ago or so? We started it around the time we first became friends.


	3. Planning for a Buggy Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie decides to accept the Pumpkin King's offer, and a figure from the skeleton's past emerges... not that Jack knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally doing this for a laugh and for fun when I have time, energy and ideas. Why do I feel guilty when I don't update?

Everyone avoided the Bug King as he trudged towards the graveyard, near Spiral Hill. This is where he'd arranged to meet Jack. God, was this a mistake? What if the brat wanted him involved in EVERY Halloween after that? Why was that thought... kinda nice? Stop it. The skeleton was sat near a nameless gravestone, humming a soft tune that made Oogie tense. Where did he learn that song? Scarlet wouldn't have taught him it, too many painful memories! Speaking of which, the hybrid with hair matching her namesake still wasn't back in town, was she? Thank God, she definitely wouldn't have approved this. Right? It didn't matter, she was probably wasting her time, searching for a dead person; although if he was alive, Oogie was certainly going to change that. Ugh, that damn song brought these thoughts on. A harsh clearing of the throat snapped Jack out of his musical trance. He smiled at seeing the sack of bugs, really wanting to be friendly, there being no point to the pair being enemies, really.

Oogie knew he couldn't just stand there. He had to just... say it. With a deep sigh, he got it over with.  
"I accept your offer. You want my bugs to perform in the Halloween celebrations? Done."  
"Oogie, that's excellent news! If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask!' His enthusiasm was unfortunately very contagious, and though the King of Bugs was now really excited to show the idiots of the town that bugs are horrifying yet stunningly beautiful and not just 'gross', he kept his thoughts internal, and simply nodded before retreating back to his casino to start planning. There wasn't much time before Halloween, after all. Less than a month!

The Boogieman and his Boogie Boys had gone through a bunch of ideas and plans in the past week, before settling on a parade; Oogie and the kids would make floats designed to look like (and some made of) bugs! Other bugs would fly and crawl around, showing off their colours, styles and traits. It would be perfect, the townspeople could join with their own costumes, yet it wouldn't totally steal the spotlight from the main party. The old pile of bugs had to admit that he was extremely excited, and started with the preparations as soon as he was able. The floats were created to look like a bunch of creepy crawlies, all coated with neon paint to help them stand out; spiders, snakes, scorpions, as well as harmless critters, like butterflies and grasshoppers were made. Even after all this effort, though... there wasn't enough! Oogie wanted a ton of his creatures flying and crawling around, but there were only so many bugs in Halloween Town. Where would he get more? Maybe the other towns, but he would be dead again if he was caught. He sighed and headed back to town the next day; looks like he actually will be needing the Pumpkin King's assistance. 

Jack listened as Oogie explained the problem. Jack seemed to understand, but looked troubled.  
"You just... happen to not have enough bugs?" How dare this brat question him? Yet... what was with that expression?   
"Yeah. What of it?"  
"I just find it a bit... odd. Not you running out of bugs, even I know that Halloween Town only has so many. But a few hours ago, I received a letter from Sandy Claws. They're going through a bug infestation." His explanation made Oogie frown as well; he runs out of bugs, and suddenly Christmas Town is full of them? Something is definitely strange.   
"Guess I'll head there. Ugh. You're gonna hafta come with, aren'tcha?"  
"I'm afraid so, you did cause a lot of problems. Besides, I need to give Carol her medicine, so I'm going to Christmas Town anyway!" And without a second thought, Skellington was leading the way to the Holiday Doors. After falling through the portal, the pair were stunned silent at what lay before them. Insects bigger than the two of them were flying and crawling around, crashing into houses, eating the trees, one of them being stuck in Santa's chimney. Jack couldn't help but giggle a little at the irony.

While Jack went to get the Claus kid her medication and get the giant wasp looking bug from out of the chimney, Oogie managed to pacify the bugs; he did this in methods that included speaking in clicks and hisses, the insects understanding, or by petting them and assuring them that Halloween Town was warmer, but not too warm, and being a perfect environment for them. The job took maybe 10 minutes? Jack, on the other hand... wasn't very good. This buzzing, ugly think was snapping and trying to slash at Jack with its claws... talons? Whatever they were, they were shaped like scythes and made the skeleton very nervous. After carefully managing to help it wriggle its body, it was free! The wasp thanked him... by stabbing him in the side with its stinger before buzzing away, leaving Jack staggering until he fell off the roof. Oogie was stunned at the scene, and ran faster than he'd ever done to catch Jack, who landed in his canvas like arms, feeling impossibly light. And hot. Oogie put his hand on the unconscious boy's forehead, verifying that he was feverish, probably poisoned by whatever was in that stinger. It should have concerned even Oogie, Jack is a skeleton, they don't have temperatures, never mind get feverish! But Jack was by no means a normal skeleton. Now wasn't the time.

Oogie had cradled Jack, bringing him back through the Halloween Door. The critters had already headed to the casino, and Oogie knew Lock, Shock and Barrel could handle them. That gave him some time to figure out what to do with the poisoned King. If he took Jack to town, he'd be accused of hurting him, and would get hurt in return. But if he took Jack to the casino, the boys would ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer. Yet. Oogie would have to talk about Helena eventually, but now it not that. As he walked, he noticed an abandoned shack; upon opening it, there was a mattress on the ground with a warm looking blanket, soft pillow, and a first aid kit. Okay, this was way too convenient! Something told Oogie that this was planned... but right now, he put it aside and focused on the child. The first aid kit had antiseptic, which he used to clean the wound. The poison came out of Jack the instant Oogie had touched it, so he really just needed to fix the rest of the skeleton. While examining Jack for more injuries, he noticed a tiny mark on his collarbone. It was a tiny birthmark of a pumpkin. Oogie instantly got flashes again! Black choppy hair, indigo eyes, a radiant smile on pale pink lips, and a tiny pumpkin birthmark on her collarbone. He quickly finished up and left Jack on the mattress, not bothering to cover him in the blanket before running away. Where he was running to, he didn't know. He just...

"Still running from the past, Boogieman?"  
That was a voice he didn't expect or want to hear again! Oogie turned to face the man with the dark voice, the man who looked similar to the beloved Pumpkin King, if he was a tad more demonic; horns atop his head, his eyesockets glowing a violent crimson, a set of wings hidden beneath a cloak.   
"Lucifer Morningstar. It's been a long time, but not long enough. Whaddya want?"  
"I wanted proof. We both know that you've been lying to yourself for the past 14 years. Don't lie to me. You care for that boy." His smooth, almost seductive voice, angered Oogie to no end.  
"My business ain't yours, Satan. Why don'tcha go back to Hell, and stay away from me, and Jack?"  
"Scared I'll hurt him? Why would I? He's family."  
"FAMILY?! Well, be sure to tell him that, and pray he doesn't remind you that he spent his childhood in a damn orphanage!" Oogie was practically panting with fury, and flinched at Lucifer's laughter. The King of Hell got the proof he needed in that little spout of anger, and Oogie knew it. He deflated a little before storming off. Lucifer on the other hand, went to see Jack's unconscious form, and covered him in the blanket as Oogie had neglected to do so. After placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fear not, my boy. Everything will be alright... the truth will come out sooner, rather than later."


	4. The Forgotten Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes closer for Jack, whether the Boogieman wants it or not.

His head hurt and his side hurt. That was all Jack could think of as he finally awoke. He had no idea where he was; he didn't know there were any shacks or sheds in the forest, certainly none with a comfortable bed inside. Trying not to jostle his side too much, he stretched, earning a satisfying CLICK from his spine, before pulling himself out of the bed, and out of the shack. How long had he been asleep..? Jack instantly knew he had to get back to town; last time he disappeared was for a day and a half, and everyone acted like it was the apocalypse! After examining the surroundings, he realised he was by the holiday doors, and headed towards them, to gather his bearings and head home. Maybe Scarlet finally came home... he hopes so. After glancing at all eight doors, he walked away... and tensed. Eight? He listed them:  
"Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, Easter, Independence Day, St. Patrick's Day, and Thanksgiving... that's seven..." His voice trailed off and his eyes lit up with excitement. A new holiday? Oh, but the town... needs to learn that even a King gets curious. 

This door was like the others, embedded in a dead tree, which would no doubt open to reveal a portal to take you to the town. The door itself was rather unique; a green beetle with a pair of die for eyes, the legs holding either cards or bottles of alcohol. Jack knew that some holidays celebrated by using alcohol, but this felt different, somehow more casual. After a moment of hesitation, wondering exactly what his priorities were, he opened the door and fell into a new town.

The Townspeople were trying to distract themselves from the fact their Pumpkin King had gone missing by busying themselves with the Halloween preparations; Oogie had instructed his bugs to help clean the square and hang decorations, much to the people's joy. They still feared him, but there wasn't as much hate as he expected. He watched as his Boogie Boys and the other children of the town made treats and set up tricks. Even though he didn't want to admit it, however... he was also growing concerned. He obviously didn't tell anyone what happened, that would be a death sentence, and pulling yourself back together after being ripped apart is as uncomfortable as it sounds. After making sure nobody would notice, he snuck off back to the Hinterlands. He hoped that Jack wasn't dead, but... Lucifer's voice rang through his mind, "you care about that boy". Did he? No. Maybe. Focus, Oogie. Even before he completely reached it, he saw the open door of the shack and fresh footprints heading towards the Holiday Doors. Perhaps he went to see if Sandy Claws was okay? After a brief glance, he frowned and looked properly. Another door. Wait... the bugs within him froze at the door of the town that humanity and the rest of the world forgot. 

At first, Jack didn't know what he was seeing. It looked like a dead forest or jungle. The ground had a layer of dust that would have made him cough if he had lungs. Except for where his feet stood. There, the grass was green and vibrant. He took a hesitant step forward and when his foot touched the ground, life breathed back into it. He had no idea what was happening, how he was bringing life to this place, but he liked it. He continued to walk around, life growing back slowly. The forest continued to regrow and bloom, even fresh fruits and vegetables beginning to grow; Jack noticed that most of the ingredients growing were used to make booze. While he explored, he began to hum and whistle a song he always had on the back of his mind. He never knew the words, except a faint few lyrics: "Down by the Pumpkin Patch, a little baby born...". He was so invested in his song and exploration that he barely realised he had stumbled across a huge casino. It was the size of a castle, Oogie's own Boogie Casino must barely be a fraction of this size! The door was open just a crack, and once Jack pulled it open, it finished the job; this town was completely back to life!

There was no way this was real. The King of Bugs stood in front of the Holiday Door, staring at the town that was given a second chance. It was full of life, there was music playing from where the giant casino was, the vegetation smelt fresh, yet slightly alcoholic. Soon, the critters that inhabited this place came into view; thousands of bugs came to him, welcoming their King home. Oogie was frozen. This place he tried to forget when it died due to humanity forgetting had remembered him! He was home, he was a Holiday Leader once more! But...  
"Any of ya'll seen a skeleton nearby? Kinda tall, thin as a rake, wearing a pinstripe suit? Um... a kinda ripped one?" He was met with the news he wasn't exactly sure he was pleased to hear,  
"He's at the Casino Castle, your majesty."

This place was fun! There was all sorts of games, for everyone regardless of age, all run by bugs of various kinds. Jack felt like he could come here in his spare time, maybe bring the Boogie Boys, too; though they were troublemakers, Jack was no stick-in-the-mud and was definitely up to having fun with the trio. Unfortunately, games can only distract a boy for so long, and soon Jack had made his way into a living quarters upstairs. Seems this place really was a true castle, so there must've been a royal family living here at some point. There wasn't that much, for a castle it was surprisingly basic; a kitchen, bathroom, study, and bedrooms. One bedroom was plain, with a queen sized bed and a mirror hanging on the wall. He didn't get to look in the third bedroom as he was too stunned by what he found in the second; first, this was clearly a boy's room. 

It was a bit unkempt, and smelly. But that wasn't what caught his attention; it was a photograph. Scarlet was in it! She was a lot younger, maybe a teenager, but he'd recognise his adoptive mama anywhere: long, red hair tied in a braid, bright teal eyes that shined whenever she laughed and pale skin that came as a downside to being half Vampire. In the photo with her was another girl, maybe the same age? She had choppy black hair, shimmering indigo eyes, and sun-kissed skin, with a small pumpkin birthmark on her collarbone. Jack stroked his birthmark at that sight. Was she the royal here? But then why did she have the symbol of Halloween on her neck, like he did? The other two in the photo were both men, one obviously Oogie; though he was far slimmer than now, so he wasn't holding as many bugs in his sack, but the other... was him. At least, it LOOKED like him. The skeleton in the photo was a bit older, by maybe 3 years, and actually had hair! His hair was chocolate brown and cut so it looked spiky all over. Still holding the photo with shaky hands, Jack continued to look around. There was a bookshelf, some of fairytales, some history and science... and one with the author "Malphas Skellington". Jack pulled it out, nearly dropping it and the photo in his panic. It was a book called "The True History of Demons". He sat on the scruffy bed, where yet another distraction got his attention from the corner of his eye socket; a blanket. A blue baby blanket, with tiny orange pumpkins dotting it, and writing sewn on the bottom: "For Baby Jack".

"Find what yer lookin' for, kid?"  
Oogie's voice was enough to make Jack jump and snap out of his trance. The Boogieman looked awful; the dark pits in his sack that represent his eyes were wet with tears, and he was shaking so much that whatever creepy crawlies were inside him were probably experiencing terrible motion sickness.  
"Wh-... what...? All this...?"  
"Take yer time, Jack. Ya might as well."  
Oogie's voice was a textbook definition of sorrow and despair. After a steady breath, since he needed to do something, even if it wasn't necessary, Jack tried again.  
"What is this place? What's all this?" He gestured wildly to the book, blanket and photo, which Oogie snatched from his bony grip.  
"...go. Jack, this is the only time I'll beg ya. There are some things best left unsaid and forgotten. For now."  
"You can't just make me leave! That woman has my birthmark! The author of that book has my surname! That blanket-!"  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YA THINK YA SAW, SKELLINGTON!" His voice was a roar of unbridled anger, that shook Jack to the core. "WHEN I TELL YA TA GO, THAT MEANS YA GO! UNDERSTAND?!" He didn't know why, but Jack nodded. He wasn't scared of Oogie, but his words upset him, and he ran off, leaving Oogie to sit on his old bed... overwhelmed by his thoughts and memories. 

Running back to Halloween Town in tears wasn't something Jack was used to, especially not with what he assumed was his baby blanket tucked in his ribcage. The Townspeople saw him run past, but decided to leave him be after seeing the state he was in, and they were grateful that she chose the perfect time to return. Upon barging into his house, he was instantly attacked with kisses from his little ghost dog, and was met with the smell of fresh pumpkin pie.  
"...mama? You're home?"  
Much like in the photo, Scarlet's hair was long, though now in a high ponytail, and the edges of her eyes were slightly creased, it was still the same woman who took him away from the Orphanage and loved him.  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you... but it looks like you need me. What's wrong, baby cheeks?"  
Silently, Jack pulled out the blanket, and with a heavy sigh, his mother pulled him into the kitchen, gave him a slice of piping hot pie and closed her eyes.

"My brother may not agree... but it's time you were told the truth. About your birth, about the mess that came afterwards... and before. It started 14 years ago... when we were on our last year of school."  
Jack listened intently to her tale of heartbreak, clutching the blanket like a lifeline. He certainly needed it.


	5. Past Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet begins her tale, the story of what happened 14 years ago.

14 years ago, there were four friends: The Boogie Man, a Demonic Skeleton, a Pure Witch and a Hybrid. Oogie Boogie, Jackson Skellington, Helena Goldeneye and Scarlet Blackhawk, respectively. They had been friends since they started the school, all with fairly unique backgrounds, but the only two people paid any interest in, was Helena and Jackson. See, Helena was born with a Pumpkin Birthmark, a sign of a Royal in Halloween Town; she was named Queen at the age of 10, after her father the King, disappeared without a trace. Jackson on the other hand, was both admired and feared. His grandfather, and the family member he was closest to, was Lucifer Morningstar... the Devil Himself. He was as powerful as he was kind and handsome. You'd expect that the pair would make a powerful couple, but they both had different interests. Jackson and Scarlet had actually been friends since before High School, and before she knew it, Jackson confessed to her that he couldn't imagine himself with another woman, and the two were partners ever since. Oogie loved Helena with all his buggy heart, but because of his appearance, he doubted the Queen would ever have feelings towards him, despite him being a King and Holiday Leader himself. Imagine his surprise when she told him that she loved and only wanted him, as he was always there in her hardest times, and that appearances never mattered in Halloween, it's what's inside that she fell for. He became determined to never let her down. All of this sounds perfect, right? Four friends, who had true loves with someone in their group. It wasn't to last... because of a selfish, power hungry woman. Your grandmother, Jack... Harmony Goldeneye. 

When Helena's father disappeared without a trace, everyone expected his wife, Harmony, to be crowned Queen until Helena reached her 21st year. Unfortunately for the Sorceress, her Witch daughter was more powerful, more popular, and far better at running a kingdom, despite being a mere child. After a vote instigated by the Mayor, who personally found Helena to be scarier (which is very important if you're ruling a town such as Halloween), Helena was crowned Pumpkin Queen that very same day! But Harmony simply stood aside and smiled with pride at her daughter. She certainly didn't imagine her dying in a tragic accident such as drowning in the lake or falling off Dead Man's Cliff, and definitely didn't imagine her lifeless body hanging by her neck in the Hinterlands. No, her little Queen still has her uses, once she reached maturity. Even if Harmony could not be Queen, she could ensure that neither would Helena. Her little plan came in the form of Jackson Skellington, son of Malphas and Carmen Skellington, and grandson of Lucifer Morningstar.

Scarlet and Oogie had one day noticed that Jackson had gone missing and Helena wasn't acting herself. Oogie was trying to support his girlfriend, but he also needed to take care of his little sister. While they were walking near the edge of the town, near the forest, Oogie looked at her.  
"Scar, ya know Jacks will show up, he always does. Maybe he went to see his siblings in the Human World?"  
"Daniel, he would have told me!" Scarlet's voice was sharp, yet blunt, Oogie cringing at his birth name. He had no love for their parents for reasons not yet to be told, and when he became the infamous Boogieman one Halloween, he changed his name and appearance to better suit it. Still, he put a gentle hand on Scarlet's shoulder.  
"Ya know boys can be weird. Jackson, more than most at times. Don't look at me like that, ya knew what ya were gettin' yourself into when you dated a weirder hybrid than yourself."  
"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse? Cos honestly, I-..." she cut herself off at seeing Helena walk past. Helena was by no means a traditional Queen or Witch. Screw dresses and heels unless it was a special occasion, and never ask her to wear Witch Robes, they're shapeless and itchy as Hell. And yet, there she was, wearing robes. Her face was sunken, her skin paler, as if she hadn't seen the sun in weeks, and there were bruises on her arms! Oogie was in front of her in an instant, panicking.  
"Hel! What happened ta ya?! Were ya beaten up, were-?"  
"I'm fine, Oogie." Her voice was hollow, lifeless. She was shaking and her eyes glistened with unfallen tears. Scarlet gently took her hands, and though Helena tried to pull away, it was obvious she had no strength to.  
"Helena, you can trust us. What happened?"  
"I... I know I can trust you... b-but... I can't talk about this..." Scarlet noticed that Helena was holding her stomach and after pretending to nod in understanding, she ripped off the Queens robes, the sight making the siblings freeze.

"How are ya pregnant?! Hel, that bump certainly wasn't there before!"  
"Yes, Oogie, please tell the whole town that your girlfriend is pregnant," Scarlet growled, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I don't think everyone at the Pumpkin Patch heard you."  
"I just don't understand! How are ya so far along already, I mean... I only saw ya a few days ago, and that wasn't there before." Oogie was pacing, hyperventilating as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, until one struck him like lightning.  
"...Helena. Who's the father? If it were mine, it wouldn't be progressin' that fast. The only species that grow that fast as there ain't much ta grow is..."  
"Skeletons," Helena's voice was slightly harsh, as she forced herself to finish Oogie's sentence. "I'm sorry. But it's Jackson. He's the father."  
The Boogieman felt his world crumble around him. Helena was pregnant with Skellington's child?! Why him?! He was dating his little sister, he had no interest in Helena! Or did she want it? Maybe she wanted someone better looking, someone she could be proud to be seen with in public. Without a word, he ran away, deep into the forest. That was the last time he'd see Helena, not that he'd know that until it was too late. Scarlet however, wasn't foolish. Jackson wasn't interested in Helena, and he wasn't the type to sleep around. She glared at Helena and demanded the truth. The words "instant regret" were the best ones to describe that. 

Harmony had done her research. Jackson was an heir to Hell's throne, should Lucifer ever decide to stand down, meaning any children he had would also be. If that child was also King of Halloween Town, he'd be a True Royal. She'd get money and power if she raised the boy herself. She'd arrange for an incident to take out her daughter, but the demon skeleton was a problem. Perhaps she could use him to her advantage? She invited Jackson over and gave him a proposal:  
"Make my daughter have a child, worthy of both our names. A True King of Halloween and Hell. Wouldn't that be amazing?"  
"What? No, I'm not gonna knock up your daughter. I love someone else. She loves someone else!"  
"Yes, the miserable pile of bugs, who rules a Holiday that humanity is forgetting. She deserves better. She deserves you. Please don't make me ask again." Jackson had noticed a hint of control in her voice.  
"Are you threatening me? Well, now I'm definitely not. Bye, Mrs. Goldeneye." As Jackson stood up to leave, he felt a sharp blast in his back, and he felt the powers within him; as a demon, he had powers such as Necromancy and could summon weapons. Now he felt his powers growing stronger, uncontrollable... his mind felt strained, as if about to snap... then it did, and his new Haywire Powers shot out. It was rather unfortunate that Helena had chosen to eavesdrop, and that the explosion knocked the door she was standing behind off its hinges. She was stood there in shock... and was useless as Jackson did as he was initially instructed to do.

Scarlet just stared at her best friend, struck silent but the horrifying realisation. Her beloved Jackson was insane, more powerful and had raped his best friend's girlfriend. Yet there was only one question on her mind:  
"Why didn't you just tell Oogie that?"  
"Because I'm a coward. Scar, once I have this baby, mother intends to kill me and have Jackson do the deed. She'll then take this baby and raise it herself. She'll be praised for raising a True Royal. She's disgusting and I pray to whoever's listening that I don't turn out like her. I don't want Oogie to know I'm going to die. I'd rather have him hate me."  
Scarlet felt her heart break for Helena, and now for Oogie. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let Helena resign herself to her fate! There had to be something. And there was. The pair had one thing in common: they liked sneaking around and eavesdropping on people's private conversations. And when the King of Hell dropped by to visit the growing heavily pregnant Pumpkin Queen, she grew far more grateful in her skills.

Lucifer was powerful with many resources at his disposal. When he could no longer feel Jackson's presence, he wanted to know who or what was responsible. His sources lead him to Helena, who was sittingat the fountain in the town square. After a brief introduction, he got to the point, and heard Helena's story, completely unaware of Scarlet hiding behind a building. Helena thought Lucifer would burst into flames after hearing not only the fate of his youngest grandson, but what he was forced to do. After sending a message to his forces to track down Harmony, he faced the evil one's daughter.  
"You won't die, I'll make sure of it. But we do need to consider what to do. We can't kill Jackson, not if there's a way to fix his powers. You'll help me find a way, won't you?" Though his statement left no room for argument, Helena still nodded as if it was her choice, though looked at her bump.  
"Whatever we do, we can't involve this child. They had-"  
"He," Lucifer interrupted, his serious face cracking slightly with a warm smile, "you're going to have a baby boy."  
"I am?! Ahem, sorry. I can't let anything happen to my baby boy. I won't. This has nothing to do with him."  
"Then... we'll fake all of your deaths. You will take Jackson to another town and seal him until I can find a way to heal and fix him. When Harmony comes for your son, she'll find he isn't alive. A trick, of course. I'll have to put him in the Orphanage for the time being, but I'll keep checking on him." The plan was solid, but Scarlet hated it. She wanted to voice her concerns, but daren't. This was the calmest and most composed Helena had looked since it happened. 

Sure enough, a few short weeks later, it was time. Scarlet knew Helena was running away, but before she did, she gave Helena a pale blue blanket with little pumpkin patterns all over it, though she kept a grip on one of the corners.  
"What's his name, Hel?"  
"...you'll think I'm silly, but I'm calling him Jack. After his birth father."  
With a flick of her wrist, the words "For Baby Jack" were sewn into the fabric. After a final hug, she ran into the woods with the blanket, and hope that the plan worked. She never came back, though the Devil came through, holding a skeleton baby with adorable chubby cheeks. Lucifer had tears staining his cheeks as he stroked the baby's face.  
"I wish I could take you with me, but there's no place in Hell for someone so small and pure. I'll visit, I promise. We'll fix things, and you'll have your family again. Just be patient, okay?" After a kiss on the forehead, the baby was left, sound asleep on the doorstep of the Orphanage. Scarlet wanted to run in there and take the baby then and there, when her brother finally showed himself. Oogie was slightly splitting at the seems, crying and he picked up little Jack.  
"I'm so sorry... I left yer mama when she needed me most..." His voice was so broken, so deprived of hope, until the child opened his eye sockets and reached up, stroking the Boogieman's face. His tears dried before he realised and he let out a small laugh.  
"Ya don't look like her, but I see her in ya. I can't take ya with me, I'd prolly never let ya go. Jack Skellington... ya be a good, but mischievous lil lad, okay? Please don't be like yer dad..." a kiss on the forehead from him, and Jack was once again left behind.

"I knew then that adopting you so soon might be a wrong move. So instead, I tried to focus on finding a cure for your father myself, and to find your mother. As much as I love you, baby cheeks, I can't lie to you forever. Please forgive me. Forgive us."


	6. Finding out more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's very smart for someone his age, all it takes is a little idea.

Scarlet thought Jack would be furious with her. She was here more often than not, but sometimes she'd leave her baby cheeks for months at a time, trying to find his birth parents, instead of being a proper parent herself. She expected anger. She didn't expect Jack to hug her tightly, the pair rocking one another as they sobbed until they could speak coherent sentences. Jack was grinning when he next looked at her.  
"Thank you. Of course I forgive you, you just wanted me to have a complete family. But..." Jack's smile dropped slightly, and he looked more serious, "even if Helena is still alive, it doesn't change a thing. You're my mama. You gave me a home, helped me grow, supported all my actions. I only needed you. However, now that I know the truth..." Jack's voice trailed off and Scarlet stroked his cheek, nodding for him to continue, though what he said next completely stunned her, "I wanna help. I wanna find Helena and Jackson."  
"Oh, sweetheart... are you sure? I've been looking since you were born, and..." her depressed voice was enough to make Jack nod.  
"I'm sure. And... I might know a way to find them. I dunno how to cure Jackson yet, but I can find them." After explaining his plan to her, Scarlet inwardly scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner.  
"Of course! Jack, that's brilliant!"  
"I... I think I should take Oogie with me. I don't want our 'feud' to continue any longer. Besides... he needs her more than I do." The Hybrid smiled, always surprised by how someone so young could have so much maturity and selflessness. She made him finish his pie before kissing his head, watching him rush off to find Oogie. 

Oogie had finally gotten the strength to leave Bug Day once more. It was a nice nostalgia trip, until his fight with Jack. He'd hidden the photograph and the book, he knew there was something else but his mind was too much of a jumble to remember what. After a heavy sigh, his attention focused on the sound of footprints, running towards him; a scowl stained his lips at seeing Skellington, who was the last person he needed to see right now. Jack looked... not afraid, but nervous?  
"Oogie, I really need to talk to you."  
"I got nothin' ta say ta ya, kid. Go aw-," he froze when Jack held up the blanket. So THAT'S what was missing. "Why'd ya take it?"  
"It's mine, isn't it?"  
"Ya don't know that. Jack is a common name, y'know."  
"Don't try that with me," Jack's voice sounded slightly desperate, with anger on the edge, "mama told me everything."  
"Everythin'? 'Bout what?"   
"Daniel," The Boogieman stared at his opponent but froze when Jack continued, "I know about Helena, and Jackson, and I know you don't have all the facts."  
"Oh, don't I?" His voice was a hiss, the snakes in the back of his throat rattling along, "care ta enlighten me?"  
"She didn't cheat on you. She wanted you to hate her, so it would hurt you less."  
"What would?" Oogie stopped trying to pretend he didn't care, though he still wanted Jack to stop talking about them.  
"Her death," the King of bugs froze, "her mother was to kill her after I was born. Helena didn't want you to go through that, so... she lied to you."  
"...and her relationship with your father?"  
"Nonexistent. My... um, my grandmother cursed him. Increased his powers, made his mind snap, yet she could control him. He... forced himself on her." Oogie's roar came out of nowhere, Jack covering the sides of his head where his ear holes were.  
"I'm gonna kill that son of a-!"  
"Oogie!" Jack ducked as Oogie punched a nearby tree that, thankfully, wasn't connected to a door, sending splinters everywhere. Jack had to get him to listen, it was now or never.  
"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!!"

Those words rang in Oogie's ears. He stood there, his fist buried halfway in a tree, frozen in time. Even though he wasn't the type, he silently prayed that the boy wasn't lying. Oogie faced the Pumpkin King, who was trying to maintain his composure and failing miserably; he was only a child, after all.  
"Don't give a broken man false hope, boy. That's the cruelest thing ya can ever do. So don't."  
"I can prove it," Jack hurriedly said, "I can prove that she's alive!"  
Oogie wanted to believe it. God, this was something he wanted to be told ever since it was announced that all that was left of her was a pile of dust. To Hell with it, what hope could he have left to lose?  
"How?" His hollow voice made Jack determined, and more confident that this would work.  
"Santa Claus has knowledge on everyone in the world. Naughty or Nice, Alive or Dead. I saved his daughter's life, and he told me that he owes me a favour. I'll ask him to show me the list. It says where people are, too."  
"Ya really think that fat oaf can do anythin' ta help? Good thing I didn't get my hopes up. Ya should give up. Tell my sister ta as well." Oogie began to walk away then, but unfortunately for him, the child knew exactly what to say to get his attention,  
"How about we make a bet?"  
"...go on." This did fascinate him a little, Jack wasn't a gambler like himself, surprisingly. He nodded for the Pumpkin King to continue.  
"If I'm right, then that's it. You get to see Helena again and we'll figure out the rest from there. Otherwise," Jack looked at the ground, unable to come up with a better offer, "I'll hand my crown to you. You'll be King of two Holidays, and I'll stay away." As tempting as this was, the King of Bugs had his own Holiday back, he didn't need this one. So...  
"Nah. If ya lose... ya have ta appoint me as an Assistant Ruler of Halloween. But when ya do..." Oogie took a piece of fluff from his sack and shook it, causing it to grow into a little sack like his own, and it was a perfect fit for a certain skeleton.  
"...please tell me you're joking."  
"Too scared ta make a bet with me, baldy?"  
"No. I accept." Jack held out his hand, and they shook on it, before facing the Christmas Door, Oogie grumbling complaints all the way.

The town was still a bit of a mess from the bug infestation, and as the unlikely duo trudged through the snow, Jack decided to let his curiosity overtake him and slowly asked Oogie some questions about the past, knowing that he might not get an answer for them all.  
"What was she like? Helena?"  
"...a lot like ya, actually. Bright, mischievous, loved Halloween. Ya don't look like her, but I see a lot of her in ya. Ya actually have her cheeks." Jack smiled weakly at knowing that even though it was different, he had two things from his birth mother; his cheeks and birthmark.   
"Am I anything like my grandmother?" Oogie's voice was a low snarl,  
"Don't call her that, Jack. She ain't yer grandma, she's just a vile woman who cherished power, money and fame over the people who loved her. Yer nothin' like her." Jack sagged with relief; he didn't want to be anything like the woman who destroyed countless lives.  
"What was my father like?" No response.   
"Who is Mal-... Meh-... Mel-... what was it?" Oogie smirked a little at Jack's awful pronunciation,  
"Malphas. He was Jackson's father, your grandpa."  
"Huh. What's my father's side of the family like?" No response. It seemed asking anything about his father was pretty useless. He was quiet for a moment before coming to a realisation that should have hit a while back;  
"I'm a Hybrid, aren't I?"  
"Ya JUST noticed?" Oogie's bellowing laughter echoed throughout the town, Jack wringing his hands together.  
"I was thinking of other things. So I'm part Demon, Skeleton, Witch... anything else?"  
"Yeah, one thing. But I ain't tellin' ya. No fun in that." Jack simply pouted and hoped that he could figure it out himself. Santa's workshop was messy, but it usually was this time of year; Halloween was approaching, so soon Christmas would be upon the world. The jolly man in red beamed at seeing his Skeleton friend, though scowled at the bug pile that entered with him. However, he remained polite and civil,  
"Hello, Jack. Boogieman. How may I help?" Oogie scoffed and picked up a toy from the shelf, causing Santa to tense, "Please put that down! That one's actually for your boy, Barrel. He made it to the Nice List this year. " Oogie examined the toy, a simple wooden train, and hid a nod of approval before putting it down; Barrel loved trains, he would refrain from destroying this one. Jack briefly explained to Sandy what they were there for and after looking through the lists, Oogie heard the news.  
"Yes, here she is! Miss. Helena Goldeneye, on the Nice List."  
"That list better be current Claus, or I'll stuff ya and eat ya." The implication that Santa was incorrect irritated the man more than the threat.  
"Of course it's current! A name would vanish from the list if that person perished!" This knowledge struck Oogie to his core and he stormed out into the snow.

He wasn't surprised that Jack ran after him without allowing him time to cool off, though the skeleton grabbing his arm was a surprise.   
"Oogie, please stop. Look, I know you're angry and... actually, no. I'm not gonna pretend I can relate to this. But look, there's more going on."  
"How much more, kid? I just found out the love of my life is alive, and has been for 14 years!"  
"So, you're giving up on her?" Oogie glared at Jack, who reluctantly let go of his arm.  
"No. I ain't. Why the Hell would ya think I am?"  
"Cos you ran off before Sandy could tell you were she is?" Oogie said nothing, but deflated a little, feeling incredibly stupid. How did he expect that to work?  
"...where?"  
"Easter Town. But she's not alone," Jack looked nervous at what he revealed next, "Jackson is there too. Sandy said something about a 'seal', but he began mumbling and going on a tangent, so-"  
"A seal? He definitely said that?" Oogie was quick to talk, not wanting Jack to go on a tangent of his own. The boy nodded and Oogie had to face the reality that Helena was not only alive, but keeping the Haywire Powered Jackson at bay. But enough was enough. He couldn't stay away now, it had already been far too long; he headed towards the Easter Door in Christmas Town's forest, since it was much faster than going to Halloween Town, THEN to Easter, and noticed that Jack stuck to his side like a parasite.  
"I'm goin' alone, Jack. I know she's yer ma, but I ain't a stranger to her. She ain't gonna listen ta some random kid."  
"I won the bet, Oogie. Helena is alive and we know where she is. Besides, you can't exactly stop me from tagging along." Oogie glared as Jack smirked and grumbled something about him being just like his father before they reached the door together.  
"...ya ready?"  
"Are you?" Jack's voice wasn't teasing or condescending. He was concerned for Oogie, and he wasn't sure it was unappreciated. They silently opened the door, falling into the next Holiday Town.


	7. A long awaited reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knowledge that his love is alive has finally given Oogie hope. Now to find her!

Easter Town wasn't full of glowing lights like Christmas, or had a dreary atmosphere like Halloween, it was honestly rather basic. Villages with farmlands dotted the place, rabbits and chickens roamed the place, and the pastel colours along with the smell of chocolate created a peaceful atmosphere. How boring! Oogie already hated this place, it was too quiet. Glancing at his unintentional companion, he could see Jack felt the same way, but was too polite to complain or insult. They explored the villages, but most of the inhabitants hid from the two denizens of Halloween. Jack loved meeting new people, so this hurt him pretty badly, but he also understood and kept his distance. Oogie was too busy looking around to give a damn about the people, his priority was finding Helena and making up for lost time. He didn't care about Jackson, he just wanted his girlfriend back. There were people here, so a nagging thought in the back of his mind kept asking, "What if she's moved on, what then?" and Oogie suppressed those feelings so far down they'd never come up again. His thoughts were distracted by Jack. For whatever reason, he was rubbing his skull with a frown on his face, and was clearly wanting to ask a question. Oogie sighed and nudged him,  
"What's up with ya?" Jack looked slightly flustered and sheepish before asking,  
"How come Jackson had hair and I don't? Did Malphas have hair?" This was what Jack was thinking about? Well, he supposed it made sense that he was curious.   
"Yup. Malphas was blonde. Ya prolly don't have hair cos ya ain't really Demonic. Lucifer himself doesn't usually have hair, but he can grow it at will."  
"So I really am a 'baldy'. I'm stuck hairless?" Oogie stifled a smirk before nodding,  
"'Fraid so... baldy."  
"How creative."  
"You'd prefer Egghead?" Oogie laughed as Jack pushed him slightly, pouting.  
"Whatever, bug-breath." Oogie smirked once more as they continued searching. 

After a while, the pair heard a faint whistling. Jack's head snapped towards the sound, frowning.  
"I know that song. It's been in my head all my life. But how? I'm sure I've never heard it before..." Oogie had wondered how Jack knew this song, when a memory came back to him, one he forgot as it caused too much pain.  
"Actually... ya have. I sung it ta ya, when ya were a baby."  
"What? But mama said you just left me, after holding me for a bit." Jack was confused. Did Scarlet leave that part out of the story? Oogie shook his head,  
"Yer mama don't know everythin'. She certainly didn't see everythin'. After I put ya down, ya started bawlin'. I couldn't leave ya like that, so I... I sung ta ya. I picked ya up, rocked ya, and sung ya the lullaby Helena's pa used ta sing ta her. Watchin' yer lil eyes droop close was honestly the cutest thing I ever saw. Who knew you'd grow up ta be the most feared in Halloween?" Jack hadn't said anything, which did concern Oogie a fair bit. Maybe he shouldn't have told him he cared, that he had wanted to take him as his own. What would have happened if he did? Jack had his head down, and was silent. Before Oogie could ask anything, they noticed the whistling had gotten louder. They must've been close! They approached a small lake near a tiny looking cottage. A woman, tall, fair skinned with black choppy hair, was kneeling by the bank, washing her clothes in the lake. Even at a distance, Oogie knew it was her. His Sweet Helena. And he... really looked like he'd let himself go. At least in this form.

Jack had pulled Oogie away quietly so they could discuss what to do next. Jack didn't expect Oogie's sack to peel off! The Skeleton fell flat on his backside in shock as a man stood in place of the Boogieman; about 6 foot tall, red hair like his sister, and electric blue eyes. He looked down at where Jack was staring and shrugged.  
"She ain't seen me in that other form, so I better look more presentable ta her."  
"Wait, what? But you two were in that picture, and you were..." Jack trailed off and realised, "wait, are you embarrassed?"  
"...no?" Jack smirked, deciding to have a little payback for the King of Bugs mocking his baldness.  
"To be honest, you definitely did gain weight."  
"Wha-?! Rude!"  
"How often DID you have your boys fix your stitching? Once an hour?"  
"...I'm gonna get you after this." Oogie was a little insulted by the kid calling him out, but there was also no point in lying. He had grown fat in his Buggy Form, while his own Vampire/Witch Hybrid Form stayed fit and healthy no matter what or who he ate or drank. Oogie and Jack crept back towards the former Pumpkin Queen. She was now murmuring the lyrics to her song, and when it got to the only part Jack knew, Oogie's voice joined the song,  
"Down by the Pumpkin Patch, a little baby born..." despite his gruff, heavy accented voice, Jack had to admit that Oogie's singing voice was smooth. The woman in front of them tensed, not facing them. Oogie kept his own distance, a ball of nerves twisting and turning in his stomach.  
"Hello, Helena."

The woman didn't respond at first, though when she did, it was obvious she saw no point in lying,  
"What are you doing here, Oogie?" her voice was shaky, and had gotten slightly deeper with age. But it's her voice.   
"I came ta find ya, of course. Why else would I be in this dump?"  
"You should think I'm dead," she responded sharply, "you should've moved on and forgotten me."  
"Nah," Oogie was trying not to let her hurt him, though he was scared. Deep rooted fears are hard to shake, unfortunately. "Nobody could replace ya. Yer my girl. My Queen."  
"Hmph. You sound awfully possessive, there." Helena had her arms crossed over her chest, still not facing them. Oogie took the opportunity to come closer.  
"I am a lil. Hel, I just want ta bring ya home. It's been too long."  
"You left me," her broken words made Oogie seize up, "I was pregnant and I needed comfort. You left me."  
"Ain't that what ya wanted? Yer ma wanted ya gone. Ya didn't wanna hurt me. I was young and stupid. I'm sorry I didn't see through yer lie." Oogie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and tried to speak softly, "I love-"  
"I hate you," Helena's words would've felt like knives in his chest, if she meant them.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that, Hel." He carefully turned her head to face him, but her eyes were shut, she was screwing them shut. "Seriously?"  
"I don't even want to look at you. For Christ sake, Daniel! Why couldn't you just let me go?!"  
"Please don't call me that," Oogie said with a cringe, "that ain't me anymore. Please come home. I need ya. I love ya."  
"STOP SAYING THAT!"  
"Nope. Look, please just open yer eyes and talk ta me."  
"How'd you even find me?!" Helena's voice was slightly unhinged, and Oogie sighed.  
"Yer son found ya." Helena didn't do anything for a moment before speaking gently.   
"If he's here, point me in his direction." He complied, and she opened her indigo eyes.

The mother and son stared for a moment at one another, before an instinct took over the pair and they ran to embrace each other. Helena's tears fell onto Jack's shoulders as they stayed close. She smelt like pine trees and chocolate, and he looked at her with a smile,  
"Hi, mom." Helena's smile became bittersweet at that.  
"You don't have to call me that, Jack. I lost the right to be your mother the day I abandoned you. Lucifer's been giving me updates on you. He neglected to tell me that you're nearly my height. You're only 14!" Her laugh, though weak, was enough to make him smile,  
"You're still my mom. You abandoned me to protect me, and countless others," Jack looked seriously at Helena, "which is why you're here, isn't it?"  
"Yes. The spell works so that if I remain trapped here, so does Jackson. In a comatose state. I can't leave, Jack. I'm so sorry. At least I know that you have Scarlet to go home to." Jack wanted to tell Helena that he wanted her as a mom too. Even though they'd just met, and he loved and viewed Scarlet as his true mother, he already felt as if he'd be incomplete if he left Helena behind. Before he could say any of this, Oogie sat on the grass with a huff.   
"If ya ain't comin' with us, I'm stayin' here." Helena and Jack looked at each other, though when it became obvious that he wasn't going to help her, she stared down at Oogie.  
"You certainly aren't staying here. You called this place a dump, remember?"  
"True, true. Guess I'll hafta settle for visitin' ya every day."  
"No! Oogie, just stop it. Please leave, I don't want you involved in this."  
"I am involved now. I ain't lettin' ya go again, Hel." He watched as Helena summoned a ball of flame from thin air, trying to stand her ground.  
"Leave. Now. I won't ask again."  
"Or, what? Ya gonna kill me? Yer capable, but do ya really wanna?" Helena's eyes glistened with unfallen tears and her hand began to shake.  
"Please..." her voice was cracking and Oogie decided that he was going to definitely bring her home now. They'd deal with Jackson. His body became incased by bugs and critters, as well as his signature sack, and he lay on the ground.  
"If ya can drag me up, ya win."  
"...you are such a child." Her voice was weak, but Oogie heard the tiniest smirk. He had to persevere.  
"I love ya too. C'mon, Sweet Helena." Oogie's form was too heavy for her to lift, and they both knew it. But she tried anyway. She pulled as hard as she could, all while trying to persuade him to give up,  
"If Jackson is freed... he'll target and possibly kill Jack! I don't know what will happen, if he'll be under his own control or my mother's." Jack had tensed with that, though froze for a different reason at Oogie's next words,  
"Over my dead carcass. He'll hafta go through me, Scar, and the whole of Halloween Town. We'll do what we hafta with Jackson and Jack'll be fine. I promise. Just trust me."  
"It's been 14 years, I've got no reason to trust you! You're such a-!" Her words were cut off by Oogie pulling her down. She landed on top of him, her face flushed with embarrassment as she started punching his chest and crying like a baby,   
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I hate you... I... I..." her sobs racked her chest as she rested her head on Oogie's,  
"...I missed you. And I love you too." Oogie tilted her head up slightly and the two reunited loves felt their lips connect for the first time in over a decade. 

They didn't know how long they stayed in each others embrace, kissing. But when they pulled away, Helena wiped her eyes and cleared her throat,  
"You win. I... can't lift you. And I can't do this anymore. You do realise that once I leave, it's only a matter of time, before..." Oogie sat up and stroked her face.  
"We'll be ready. But ya can't stay hidden forever. I ain't as optimistic as Scarlet or Jack, but... I know we'll try and fix him." Oogie gave her a reassuring smile and they stood up before facing Jack. Jack didn't watch them kiss, in fact he was partially hidden behind a tree, wanting to give them a bit of privacy, while also not running away for them to freak out later. Jack watched them approach and gave a silent nod before heading back to Halloween Town. They all had a lot of catching up to do, but now wasn't the time. First? First, they needed to figure out a way to save, stop or permanently seal away Jackson. They can reconcile afterwards. After re-entering the Hinterlands, they realised that it had grown late; the moon was beginning to rise, the sky a shade of deep purple, with slight orange from the remaining daylight. Jack and Helena hugged one last time before Jack started to head home. Oogie wanted to voice his thanks, but didn't have the words to do so, a simple 'thank you' seemed inappropriate after everything he'd done. He'd figure it out tomorrow. In the meantime, he told Helena that he could stay with him. They headed back to the Boogie Casino, holding hands with smiles on their faces.

"Um, Helena... I should prolly mention that I adopted three kids?"


	8. Welcome Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Goldeneye has returned to Halloween Town, but now is not the time to celebrate. Now there's a new threat incoming.

For a moment, she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered the night before; Oogie had brought her to his Casino and home, then dropped a bombshell that made Helena want to squeal with delight! For 14 years, she feared that her Boogieman would isolate himself, and be miserable, but instead he became a father to three little mischievous children. She didn't think it was possible, but she loved him more than ever in that moment. Oogie took her to a plush guest room, as the Boogie Casino originally doubled as a hotel, but since there were never any visitors to the town, Oogie just made it his own personal mansion. Another long kiss and they parted for the night; in truth, the pair felt a desire to be close to one another, but thought it wiser to give each other a bit more time. So Helena lay in her new bed after awaking from a peaceful sleep, and caught a whiff of something sweet.  
"...worm's wart porridge? There's no way he remembered, not after so long." Helena had managed to pack a few things before leaving Easter, and threw on some human clothes; black jeans, a violet blouse and matching flats, before heading downstairs. It was a strange but funny sight, Oogie wearing an apron while serving his Boogie Boys porridge. His smile broadened as he saw her,  
"Well, good mornin'. I made yer favourite." So he did remember. The little girl in the group looked up at Helena with a smile,  
"It's my favourite, too. I'm Shock!"  
"Helena," she reached to shake the girl's hand, "it's nice to- ACK!!" Helena jolted and her hair stood up, reacting to the joy buzzer Shock had concealed in her palm. Oogie was screaming internally. He told them, no BEGGED them to behave. He didn't like looking like the bad guy to his kids, and... it looked like he didn't have to? Helena was laughing! She looked like she had just been told the greatest joke in the universe. That sound... then he remembered. She was the biggest Trickster in Halloween alongside Scarlet when the crown was hers. Breakfast was full of laughter, jokes and pranks, everything that both Oogie and Helena had missed and wanted so badly. After a while though, Oogie noticed Barrel picking at his food and gently asked him if something was wrong. He wasn't expecting what he got. Barrel asked, in his soft voice,  
"Can she be our mom?" Oogie blinked and glanced at Lock and Shock, who gave Oogie the same look Barrel was giving. As elated as he was, his kids loved Helena, he knew what he had to tell them,  
"That's more up ta her than me. But, I've got no problems with it."  
"Great! Then I accept!" Helena was grinning from ear to ear but while the kids celebrated having a mother, Helena pulled Oogie aside and murmured softly,  
"I still want to have a child with you someday, though."

Despite not wanting to waste any more time, there was still someone that Helena needed to see. Oogie had snuck her to her location, and she knocked on the door. It was Jack who opened and he winked before letting her in.  
"Mama, you've got a visitor!" Helena kissed Jack's cheek in thanks before he left, he and Oogie going to gather the "leaders" of the town so they could discuss how to proceed with their 'insane and insanely powerful Skeleton' problem. Scarlet was never a morning person, so was still in her red and black pinstriped pyjamas, her hair in a loose braid, though the yawn she was having cut short at the sight before her. In an instant, she was hugging her best friend, and being hugged back. She was real! She was here!  
"Holy ghosts alive! You're okay!" She kissed Helena's cheek and pulled away to look at her, "I knew the whole death thing was fake. There was no way you'd let yourself die like that."  
"You're right. I had too much to lose, I couldn't just give up." Scarlet grinned and made them both tea; coffee would've woken her up faster, but tea was their drinks of choice in their teenage years. Helena listened as Scarlet admitted to listening in to hers and Lucifer's conversation, but since it had been so long, she started losing hope. She talked about the day she adopted a tiny Jack, despite also being focused on finding and fixing Jackson, and it was at the mention of raising Jack that Scarlet noticed her old friend grow silent. Sad.  
"Hel? What's wrong?"  
"I know you're his mother now," she spoke slowly, yet got to her point quickly, "but could I fix things with him, and be a mom to him?" She turned her head. Scarlet knew this would come up. And no matter what Jack said, Scarlet was never a replacement for his real mother. She turned back and smiled sadly,  
"Birth mothers have first rights. You can and should be a mom to my baby cheeks." Helena reached over and took Scarlet's hands in hers.  
"Think Jack will be okay with two moms?" Scarlet's face lit up. A part of her always feared that Helena would claim rights to Jack and it would be like none of the years she raised him would matter. Then again, this was Helena. She didn't know the definition of 'selfish' and would probably never learn.  
"...if Jack grows up like all the other males in his family, he'll definitely need two women to manage him!" The women laughed, and knew that though things might be rocky, it'll be a bright future for Jack; he had his mama and his mom.

The Leaders of Halloween consisted of Jack, the Mayor, Dr. Finklestein and surprisingly, Oogie. Everyone feared Oogie and he had wanted to take control from Jack for years, but Oogie also warned the Townspeople of threats and came to aid if there was any major problems, on the condition that nobody mention it. He had a terrible reputation to uphold, after all. Scarlet was also a Leader, but played more of a minor role, since she often travelled. Speaking of, the Hybrid entered, wearing black jeans, knee high boots, and a red t-shirt covered with a darker jacket. Though it wasn't Scarlet that the Mayor and Doctor paid attention to. When Helena walked in behind, the Mayor's head rotated to his 'sad' side and started bawling his eyes out. The Doctor took his brain from his head, cleaned it with a wipe, then put it back, before looking at her again. Helena smiled sadly at their reactions; the Mayor had helped her while she was Queen, and they were very good friends. The Doctor had been one of her personal tutors long ago, and though he was grumpy and hated children, because of Helena's desire to learn, and her capability to complete any task he gave, he simply adored her, though always wished he could have helped her more. He had been the one to treat her while she was pregnant, not that Jack knew. He regretted not telling the King, since in attitude they were very alike, but it hardly mattered now. 

Helena was about to start the meeting when a portal of black flames opened before them, and an angry looking Devil appeared. Lucifer's eye sockets practically had flames coming from them and he snarled at the former Queen.  
"You stupid girl! How could you just leave?! Do you have any idea what I sacrificed to make that seal?!"  
"Yes," she replied coolly, "the same thing I did. Half my soul, half your soul. But I think you should agree that enough is enough."  
"Oh, do you? Tell me, do you have a plan?" No response.   
"Do you have any idea what he's capable of, and what he'll do when he's freed?" Still no response.  
"We don't know what he'll do, you complete-"  
"Please stop it!" Lucifer's eye sockets widened as he turned to see Jack. His expression softened a little when Jack continued,  
"It's my fault she left. I wanted the truth. When I found it, I wanted to fix things. I didn't think it through. I'm sorry. Is there a way to fix your souls?" Lucifer just stared at his great-grandson. Jack clearly knew his life was in danger, but he worried about two strangers more? Not only that, but he admitted his faults, and didn't blame Helena for wanting to leave.   
"...if we fix Jackson, the seal will return Helena's half. Mine is condemned, however. It is fine, I can live without it." The look of Jack's face made his black heart sink. The thoughts running through the boy's head were devastating. Jack felt as if his birth had done nothing but destroyed lives, and that it would be better if-  
"Ouch!" Jack looked up at Lucifer, who had flicked his forehead, pretty hard too.  
"You listen to me, Jack Skellington. We all made our choices when we chose to do this. It is not your fault or your burden to clean up the adults' mess. You're a kid still. Be a kid. Be selfish. Be kind or cruel. Learn. You are alive because of our choices. Hating yourself does not help anyone or yourself." Jack didn't do anything for a moment, just letting the words sink in. While it wasn't his burden, he couldn't let his family do everything all the time. He'd be a kid when they saved his father. He smiled at Lucifer, before wrapping his arms around him, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'. The King of Hell embraced the King of Halloween, then sat down with the others as they discussed what to do.

While this was classed as an emergency, Halloween still needed to proceed; the status of the town, and the celebrations held, affected the experiences of people in the Human World; if Halloween was terrible (and not in a good way), humans may not want to celebrate it, and the town would be at risk of being forgotten. Oogie had gone through that pain once, there was no way he'd let the people of this town be subjected to the same thing. The Mayor agreed that he would keep the Townspeople's morale up during this hardship, while Dr. Finklestein would create shields, barriers and weapons to defend themselves. Lucifer also agreed to bring some of his warriors from Hell when the time came. Not to fight Jackson, but to help protect the people from getting hurt; pointless deaths were miserable and he didn't have time for that. He also agreed to help Jack learn the more Demonic side of his powers, to give him a better fighting chance. Without much else needing to be said, they headed off to do what was needed. Oogie had his bugs build protective walls around the more vulnerable areas, Helena helped the Mayor keep up morale while also helping the other witches with potions and spells, while Scarlet assisted the Doctor with the weapons and shields. Jack had an old gift from the Doctor and wore it when he met Lucifer; a strange green band that would spring out like elastic at Jack's will, the Soul Robber had absolutely nothing to do with its namesake, but it was great for long distance fighting. Training with Lucifer was hard work, dark magic didn't come naturally to the child. It didn't help that Lucifer wasn't completely into it. He wanted Jack to stay out of this fight, to stay safe, but Jack was strong and too mature for his age; Jack had a duty as Pumpkin King to protect his subjects, not just help them have a Happy Halloween. 

Oogie patrolled the streets that night, making sure that everything they'd set up today was good and staying set up, and everything was looking great. The walls and shields were holding, yet none of the decorations had been ruined. The barriers were far enough away so that Oogie could still have his parade, too. He smiled, Jack really did so much for him, out of pure kindness. The smile faded as he remembered how many times he'd hurt that boy, just because he was afraid of the possibility that he'd be like Jackson. Even Jackson might not be the villain Oogie thought! He ran a hand down his face with a tired sigh and carried on his patrol before hearing something. Was... was someone sleeping out here? That was snoring. He found the source of the sound and had to stifle his laughter; Jack was in front of one of the shields he had to put up, curled on the floor, fast asleep. It made sense, on top of learning new magic, Jack was also trying to protect the town, help with Halloween, and spend time with his mothers. He had to take Jack home, but things between him and Scarlet were awkward... he made a faint clicking sound with his tongue, and a giant centipede scuttled over, Oogie gently patting its head.   
"Mind takin' lil skeleton home? He'll freeze out here." The centipede put it's head under Jack's form and lifted it, Jack sliding onto its body, safe. It headed towards Jack's home and Oogie wondered for a moment if Scarlet was still creeped out by those particular bugs. He smirked and shrugged to himself before heading home.


	9. Happy Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the oncoming threat, Halloween needs to proceed as planned.

Exhaustion was putting how Jack felt very mildly. He trudged around the town, checking the preparations, before heading to the woods to meet Lucifer. It was peaceful here, the sunlight trickled through the trees, causing shadows to dance across the grass and the flower beds. A part of Jack wanted to lie here and sleep until the evening, then be the Pumpkin King everyone needed. But slacking off would do no good for anyone. He saw Lucifer ahead, sitting on a dead tree stump and holding a weird looking necklace. The Devil smiled at seeing the young man,  
"Morning, Jack. I know that you're exhausted, but this might help. This is a talisman. While you wear it, you can use as much power as you're capable, and it won't exhaust you as much. Be warned: you will still tire of you overexert yourself. Am I clear?" Jack nodded and gratefully took it, before pulling it over his head, securing it by tucking it under his shirt.  
"Thank you, Lucifer."  
"...I can see that you're trying to stay formal, but you don't have to. Friends call me Luc, if you're not comfortable considering me family."  
"And if I am?" Lucifer blinked with surprise. They spent less than a week together and the boy was comfortable calling him family?  
"Then call me grandpa. I may be your great-grandfather, but that's a mouthful."  
"Okay, grandpa!" the King of Hell felt his heart melt at Jack's smile and relaxed voice. He wanted to take Jack to Hell when he was born, wanted to raise him like he'd raised his three children, but the purity in Jack's soul made him realise that Hell was no place for him. A part of him died a little at leaving him at the Orphanage... but now? It looks like the wait was worth it.

The talisman helped with his training, but the most dark magic Jack could do was summon and control shadows, though his grandpa assured him that this was significant progress. For now, the skeleton had to rest for tonight, for the celebrations; Oogie's Bug Parade was something that he was really looking forward to, the first year where they were allies instead of enemies. After a light lunch of fish bones, Jack went to his room; it was rather basic, with a desk, bookshelf, wardrobe and a single bed with a soft quilt that was similar to his baby blanket now he thought about it. It was orange with black pumpkins. He changed into a pair of plain beige pyjamas and sank into his bed, practically snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow. Since he was the cause of a lot of terror, nightmares never really came to him; this wasn't one of those times. His town was in flames, the bodies and dust of his Townspeople scattered the floor; standing in the centre was a lookalike of himself, but with spiky brown hair, and a sickly yellow glow in his eye sockets. Jackson's grin was impossibly wide, and he held a ball of black flame in his hand,  
"You're next, son. Just wait a little longer..." the flames were thrown, hitting his chest and Jack flew out of bed, screaming! Scarlet was by his side in an instant, pulling him close.  
"Baby cheeks, are you okay?" her son was too busy crying to answer at first, but after explaining his nightmare, she held him tighter. This couldn't be a good sign... maybe Jackson's seal was already broken.

The night came and the celebrations were in full swing. Oogie and his kids lead the parade, the floats roaming through and around the town, Scarlet handed out cookies and homemade sweets, and Helena taught Jack a last minute trick; they'd launch their flames into the air then click their fingers, causing them to explode like fireworks! The pair grinned and laughed, though made sure not to accidentally hit Lucifer, who soared through the sky, maintaining the shields and dancing across the star filled space, Jack faintly wondering if his great-grandfather was where he got his flair for showmanship. The Royals of Halloween Town danced together, the entire town singing their famous song, the clock chiming midnight as Halloween came to a close. Everyone was happy and everything was going well... until the shields shattered and all defensive weapons short circuited. Before anyone could do anything, Helena was blasted off the stage, and standing in her place was Jackson Skellington, who had his hand wrapped around his sons neck.  
"Nobody try anything. My mistress wants the child alive, but I don't personally care about this little mistake." Since Jack was King, Jackson was confident that nobody would do anything stupid; he was wrong. He was blasted in the back at the same time as a witch swooped in on her broom, grabbing Jack. Jackson glared at Dr. Finklestein, who was holding something resembling a small cannon with a smirk on his lips.  
"Try teleporting now, you complete hooligan!" This gave Jackson pause, and sure enough, he couldn't zap to where he needed to go. He snarled and with a click of his fingers, duplicates of himself came out from within him, and they all attacked, using fire and shadows, and they didn't care who they had to slaughter. It was Jack they wanted, and it was Jack that they'd have!

Buildings burned, the decorations were destroyed, but thankfully nobody had been harmed as of yet. There were plenty of close calls, but nobody was dead. Jack wanted to keep it that way, and after regrouping with his family, convinced Lucifer and Oogie to evacuate the Townspeople, into the various Holiday Towns. The Ghosts were the only denizens not in any danger, so once Jackson was stopped, they'd tell them all to return. Oogie froze at this implication;  
"Yer not fightin' Jackson."  
"Actually, I am. I'm the only one able to do this."  
"No, I can," Lucifer interrupted, "in fact it might be safest if I-"  
"Can you really fight your own grandson? Possibly kill him? You don't know how to save him." Lucifer knew then that Jack must've had an idea. But Oogie wasn't taking it.  
"He'll destroy ya, kid!"  
"I know he'll try," Jack's calm voice only made Oogie angrier, "but I can't just let my family get hurt. That means you too, Oogie."  
"I failed ya too many times ta let ya do this. Yer a kid for cryin' out loud!" The crack in the Boogieman's voice was unmissable. And he broke completely at Jack's last request.  
"...please trust me?"

Haywire Powers weren't unlimited, and that's exactly what Jack was betting on; tire Jackson out, knock him out and imprison him until they can figure out a way to heal him. Jackson was as much a victim as Helena, and he wanted to save him. Lucifer, Scarlet and even Oogie had let slip that Jackson was a good person originally, and Jack knew that he was still in there somewhere. Otherwise, he'd have slaughtered the Townspeople or even murdered Helena when he got the chance. But he didn't. Nobody has died yet. And the Pumpkin King refused to let ANYONE die; his nightmare will not come true. Jack ran into the forest, away from the town, away from the Holiday Doors, grateful that he still had the talisman around his neck. He neared the edge of the woods, near Dead Man's Cliff, and was sent flying when the ground exploded from under his feet, Jackson having sent a shock wave to hit him.  
"No point running anymore, boy. My mistress will get what she's waited over 14 years for."  
"She can get me herself. Why follow her orders? Jackson, this is pointless and you know it! Please, stop." Jack stared at his father, but the glow in his eyes shone brighter,  
"Come with me or I'll drag your corpse back with me." When Jack didn't move, Jackson summoned black flames with both of his hands, and sent it streaming at his son.

Another stream of flames met Jackson's, this time shot at by his opponent; a part of Jackson was really impressed by the boy's strength. The talisman given by Lucifer, as well as a little badge given to him by Sandy Claws (as an early Christmas Present of course), gave Jack more power, without the added exhaustion. So while Jackson shot out pure black flames, Jack threw back a bizarre combination of fire, shadows and ice. The pair matched one another in power and strength, but Jackson had more experience and began to walk, forcing Jack back. He didn't realise until too late that Jackson had him positioned so that if he was pushed back too far, he'd fall off the cliff! Jack pushed back, but wasn't strong enough. Oogie had said that he failed Jack... but it looked like Jack was the only failure here. In trying to protect his family, all he did was buy them time. No. NO. He wasn't going to die here. He wasn't going to give up! He had so much to live for now. He finally got Oogie to stop fighting him, got Scarlet to stay home, found his birth parents alive! He pushed with all his might, and threw all his hope and all his rage into a scream that blasted through Halloween Town, and the others. In his passion, he didn't realise that his spine had grown some new appendages until he caught Jackson staring; a quick glance revealed that the Pumpkin King had grown a pair of bat wings! He grinned and used Jackson's surprise as an advantage and with a strong flap of his wings, pushed once more, and blasted Jackson into a nearby tree. He did it. He knocked out the Insane Skeleton. The Ghosts knew it was time to alert the others, and just as they left, the young Skeleton keeled over, collapsing on the ground.

As soon as the Ghosts gave the signal, Jack's family immediately rushed to find him. Lucifer and Helena flew, Lucifer with his wings and Helena on an old broom she found. Scarlet had Vampire speed so simply ran, while Oogie rode the same Centipede he asked to take Jack home. They stuck together, fearing Jackson's powers. Coincidentally, it was Jackson they found first; he was unconscious, his hair hanging limply over his face. Oogie and Lucifer examined him, and were shocked to find...  
"His powers are completely gone. Not depleted. Gone." Lucifer verified. Oogie hesitated for a moment before asking,  
"Is he still insane?" The Devil shaking his head was a big relief.  
"He'll be fine. I don't know if he remembers anything, but-"  
"Jack?! Baby cheeks, wake up!! Please!!" Scarlet's scream got the men's attention. Jack was completely limp and unmoving. Scarlet had him cradled in her lap, trying to rouse him, but to no avail. Oogie tensed and Lucifer walked over, carefully lifting him into his own lap.  
"Jack? Hey, wake up..." when he got no response, he held a hand over Jack's chest. As the Devil, he was an expert on Souls. He figured that his very soul was exhausted and just needed a boost. But...  
"His soul isn't there." Those words made Helena fall to her knees, Oogie managing to catch her before she could collapse completely. Scarlet knew what this meant, but she didn't want to accept it until Lucifer said it aloud, "He's dead."

The news spread like wildfire; The Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington had defeated Harmony Goldeneye's weapon, his own father, and lost his life in the process. Everyone blamed themselves, he'd done everything to protect them, but they did nothing to protect him in return. The least they could do was prepare his funeral. After finding out that Jack was dead, his family fell into despair; though they still had to deal with Jackson. Even with the loss of his powers and insanity, nobody would be able to trust him. In spite of the loss, Lucifer had asked Scarlet to take Jackson until he woke up, but it became painfully apparent that she was in no fit state to do so. Once Jack's death was verified and the whole town knew, Lucifer took Jackson to Dr. Finklestein. The Doctor examined his grandson and agreed to look after him, the man blaming Helena's mother completely. After making sure that Jackson was looked after, Lucifer helped with the funeral preparations, despite also being exhausted to the point where it was an obvious miracle he was still standing. He still decided to take Jackson to Hell with him after the funeral; it'll be safer for him there until they can track down the former Queen's mother and bring her to justice. Lucifer sincerely hoped they'd execute her, then he can torture her soul for eternity. He wasn't truly sadistic by nature, but everyone has their exception. With Jack being a skeleton, everyone saw it pointless to bury their King, nobody wanting to admit that the thought of not being able to see the boy's face again made them want to crumble into dust. The Holiday Leaders were also notified, and everyone attended; Santa had seen Jack's name vanish from the Nice List, so had come as fast as possible, only to hear the news. The whole town wore plain black, and had laid Jack on a stone bed in the middle of the woods; the grass was vibrant like he had been, with orange and purple flowers growing in little patches. Jack himself had been dressed in a plain black suit, with an orange pinstriped shirt underneath. His new wings were tucked under him, which saddened Scarlet; Jack had always dreamed of soaring through the sky, dancing to perform for the town. The only time he got close was when he rode in Santa's sleigh. There were so many things that everyone wanted to say to him, and say about him, but now they had the opportunity? Everyone stayed silent, and mourned for their King, and the future without him.

All of them were unaware that this was not the end.


	10. Not the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is dead, or is he? There's secrets in the shadows to be revealed...

When Jackson's seal was broken, the skeleton was immediately teleported to where his mistress was; after her plan "failed", Harmony needed to go into hiding where she was enlisted by a woman. Francesca Arklight was a powerful woman, tall as the Devil, with jet black hair that reached the middle of her back, pale almost porcelain looking skin and glittering golden eyes; very different from Harmony Goldeneye, who had indigo eyes, pixie cut blonde hair and was short and plump. Francesca was a Leader of Darkness, but very few people knew what that meant, and even those who did were quite vague about it. She was very kind to those she liked, and was fiercely loyal to any who not only earned her trust, but who trusted her back; those who made enemies of her became victims to the other side of her. As kind as she could be, everyone had a cruel side, and if you crossed it, it would be the last thing you'd do. Francesca didn't trust Harmony, the woman had tried and failed to usurp power from her for years, yet she was intrigued by her goals; create a True Royal and be viewed a hero for raising them? Pointless. With her power to increase the magic in others, she could do so much more, for good or evil. She kept the fact that the baby she'd forced her daughter to create was still alive and had in fact grown into a wonderful young man; the cat was out of the bag when Jackson appeared, and told Harmony of his capture. Before she could get angry at Francesca, who obviously hid this, the Leader of Darkness had to remind the Sorceress that she had kept her safe for nearly 15 years.  
"I told you all that time ago that you'll owe me a favour when the time comes, do you recall?" Harmony nodded bitterly and Francesca continued, "The boy intrigues me. His great-grandfather is teaching him Dark Magic, but his methods are... lacklustre to say the least. Bring Jack to me. He can be my apprentice. He's bright, so an ideal student. Do that, and you won't owe me anything more, you'll remain under my protection." Jackson was given orders to bring Jack alive, but to threaten him with death should he refuse to cooperate.

The Sorceress witnessed Jackson get his butt kicked, and saw her grandchild pass out upon doing so. If he was so weak, he was unworthy of the Goldeneye name. Luckily rebirth was always an option. Francesca said to bring Jack back alive, but not ALL of him. She reached into Jack's chest, and pulled out a small glowing orb; his soul. She never paid much attention to what the colour of a soul meant, but she knew that green was probably something positive. She looked towards Jackson. His first time fighting, with extreme powers, and he failed. Well, he can take the hit for her, so to speak. She took back the powers she gifted him with, and took the powers he already had simply because she could. Harmony giggled to herself before she reappeared back in front of Francesca's throne. Angry was an understatement as she snarled at the Sorceress,  
"I asked, nicely may I add, that you bring him back ALIVE. Instead, you disobeyed my orders and you killed your own grandson."  
"Oh, what does it matter, Fran? You're capable of anything, just as I am. You can make him a better body, give him stronger powers. You're being rather silly." Francesca's eyes turned completely black, and Harmony realised too late that she crossed the line.  
"I'm perfectly aware of what I'm capable of. I wanted to teach that boy, as he is. A perfect Hybrid, a combination of Magic, Mythology and Natural Science. And you murdered him because I can 'make him better'," she growled in a mocking tone, "you failed to fulfil your end of the bargain, so now your contract has expired. Goodbye, Harmony Goldeneye."

Oogie couldn't sleep. His thoughts were a mess. Thinking about everything that happened, that never happened, that should have happened. He looked at Helena's sleeping form next to him; that night, after the funeral finished, his love admitted to not wanting to be alone, so they simply held one another and mourned for the one who brought them back together. Oogie tried sleeping after Helena dozed off after shedding a lot of tears. An hour went by... two hours... three... after making sure Helena wouldn't wake up, he got out of bed and went to his bar in the Casino area of his home. He knew what he wanted to do, it was what his heart told him; he grabbed two things, then went to Jack's resting place. The boy's peaceful face broke his heart. He should be alive, celebrating; he won! He saved Jackson, who was now in Hell with his family, recovering. Instead, the skeleton was lying in an eternal rest. Oogie took out his first item; it was Jack's baby blanket. Using his threads, he added more wool and stitching to the blanket, making it longer and wider, before gently covering Jack's empty body with it, almost tucking him in. His breath hitched at seeing Jack so unresponsive. The second item he took out was a bottle of booze; Oogie actually didn't know what the Hell it was, but it looked and smelt strong which is exactly what he needed. He popped the cork and downed half the bottle in one go. He then slumped down, he back against the stone bed, thus facing away from Jack, and began talking to him.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack. Ya did everythin' ta make me happy, even if I was a complete ass 'bout it. The day I left ya at the Orphanage hurt me in ways I never could've imagined. I lost my love, my best friend... and the son I always wanted..." he began sobbing and took another swig of his drink before continuing, his words slurring a little, "I wanted ta thank ya for bringin' them back ta me. I wanted ta have a second chance ta fix things with ya. I wanted... I wanted ta be yer dad. I knew that even if we fixed Jackson, and ya wanted him ta be yer dad, I wanted it too. Ya had two moms after all. They both miss ya dearly. The town misses ya. Halloween ain't gonna be the same without ya, kid..." another swig and more crying, then Oogie turned and took Jack's lifeless hand in his, smiling sadly, "...I love ya, Jack. Wherever ya end up, don't forget us. We'll see ya when we get there." A final swig and Oogie blacked out, his hand still in his son's, his head resting on the side of the bed.

The Leader of Darkness heard all of this and was nearly moved to tears; it seems this boy was treasured by many. She still wanted him, an apprentice like him would be a challenge worthy of her... but a few more years of waiting isn't a problem. After making sure the Boogieman was fully unconscious, she went to Jack's body, holding a glowing green orb.  
"Here's a second chance of life," she said softly, "please don't waste it. I'll come to you when you're older. Perhaps 21? In the meantime, enjoy your life, Jack Skellington." The orb was gently pushed into the boy's chest, and a soft groan came from Jack's lips, a sign of life. She found herself gently stroking his cheek, earning a smile from him. Although he couldn't see it, she smiled back, before leaving the pair to sleep.

He was so hammered it was unbelievable. He can't have been out for too long, if he was drunk and not hungover... he felt confused. He could hear something familiar and felt something squeeze his hand. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand before sobering in an instant. Squeezing his hand? But that hand is... he slowly turned to look at Jack and his eyes widened; Jack was snoring softly, and had positioned himself so he was curled up slightly, his hand gently squeezing Oogie's. He furiously rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. Slowly, he shook Jack and spoke softly,  
"Jack? Hey, kid, wakey wakey..?" A small murmur was his response;  
"Oogie..?" The King of Bugs couldn't take it anymore and scooped Jack into his arms, laughing and crying;  
"Jack! You're alive! Oh, bugs... we thought we lost ya! Yer soul was gone, ya..." he couldn't talk anymore, his speech devolving into broken sobs. Jack was extremely confused, but was too tired to question anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Oogie and nuzzled him.  
"I'm okay, I promise. I just... I'm so tired..." Oogie looked at Jack, who looked just as exhausted as he was the other morning. He nodded once and wrapped Jack tighter in his old baby blanket, his wings still tucked in neatly, and lied down on the grass, holding the Pumpkin King close to his chest.  
"I know ya prolly wanna go home, but... I ain't lettin' ya go jus' yet. I'll take care of ya tonight, I promise." Jack simply snuggled against his chest as a response, as he had once done as a baby. Soon the skeleton was fast asleep once more and Oogie held him, silently vowing to admit how he truly felt now he knew Jack could listen. His eyelids grew heavy, and he fell into his own slumber, holding his boy, and smiling.


	11. Not Dead Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pumpkin King is alive and well. Time to let the people know that!

Jack felt so snug and warm that it almost lulled him back to sleep, but a soft yet pained groan from Oogie told him it was time to awaken properly. Oogie looked down at the skeleton curled in his arms with a soft smile, relieved that he wasn't dreaming, but then quickly pulled away to vomit on the grass, shuddering. Jack gently rubbed his back, murmuring soft words of encouragement, that made the Boogieman laugh sadly,  
"Ya just DIED, Jack. And yer prolly still recoverin' from usin' so much power, yet... yer lookin' after me?"  
"I honestly don't remember the whole dying part. And yes, I'm still very tired. So let's get us both home to recover, okay?" Oogie nodded then looked at his boy,  
"Ya can stay with me today, until everyone knows the truth. Otherwise, you'll never get any darn peace and quiet ta recover." Jack agreed, he was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep or at least to just relax with a bit of food and a book. He carefully wrapped Oogie's arm around him, pulled him up and they staggered to the Casino. Oogie kept glancing at Jack with worry; he honestly didn't remember dying? Maybe it isn't memorable, but...  
"What's the last thing ya remember?"  
"I remember knocking Jackson out, by smashing him against a tree. I then gave the ghosts the signal to bring everyone home. Then I... I remember falling on the ground, but I blacked out. Next thing I know, you're holding me and crying."  
"Ah, yeah... usually I'd ask ya ta keep that between us, but... I can't do the whole 'enemy' thing anymore. I can't keep lyin' ta ya or myself. Losin' ya? Worst pain I've felt in a long time. I finally got yer ma back, yer pa is recoverin' with his family in Hell," Jack's head snapped to Oogie's, the Boogieman giving him a weak smile, "ya saved him, Jack. He's got no powers, and Finklestein verified that his sanity is existent again. But... it wasn't worth losin' ya. Now ya have a second chance, I'd like one too. I wanna be a dad ta ya, even if things with Jackson are fine." Jack was stunned silent at this revelation. He was relieved that Oogie didn't want to be enemies, but him admitting he wanted to be family? He thought to himself that it was too soon, but... he DIED. Oogie was so distraught at losing him that he drank himself to sleep, while holding his hand. He wasn't going to waste this chance, though he wasn't going to lie,  
"It'll take a while before I get used to calling you dad. I'm not going to waste time, since I'm extremely lucky to be alive. I've wanted a big family all my life, and now that I have a chance to take it, I'm going to. We'll see how things work with Jackson when we get there, but for now... I'm happy having two moms and you as a father." Oogie grinned and gave him a gentle hug before they carried on walking, neither of them wanting him to puke again.

Helena was awake and making the kids breakfast. None of them really felt like eating, but the cockroach egg omelettes she whipped up immediately gave off smells that made it hard to resist. She was worried about Oogie, he left her alone in the middle of the night, and still hadn't come home. She knew he'd probably gone to say a private goodbye to Jack. The thought of him made a sob appear in her chest, and the tried to keep it together for the Boogie Boys, until she looked at them; all three weren't even pretending to hide their sorrow. The kids often caused trouble for Jack during Halloween, simply because they could, but in between holidays, the Pumpkin King was a kid like everyone else, and played games with everyone; they adored him, every child in the town viewed him as a big brother... now he was gone, they felt a pit in their own souls. They still ate the breakfast their new mom made for them; she was trying to be strong for them, so they knew they had to try for her... but it was far too soon. Lock had found that the alcohol cabinet was open and did tell Helena that morning, so they knew Oogie was probably drunk. Oogie didn't drink very often, but when he did, he got sauced. He usually only drunk booze on Halloween or his birthday, but only after making sure his children were all sorted. When Barrel learned about his drinking, he was terrified; his foster parents became abusive when hammered, but Oogie never did anything to harm or even scare them when he was inebriated. His hangovers never made him angry or irritated either, just very sick, to the point where Shock found something to help. They knew they'd have to put this knowledge to practice when they heard the front door go.

The former Queen came to meet him when she quickly heard Oogie speak,  
"Hey, Hel. Got a lil surprise for ya. Ya ain't gonna believe this." A surprise? What is Oogie planning? She sighed, not really in the mood for games, but she noticed how happy Oogie's voice was,  
"What kind of surprise?" She turned the corner and froze at the sight. "...Jack?"  
"Hi, mom. It's not a trick, I swear. I'm here." Helena cupped Jack's face then kissed his forehead, no longer able to hold back the tears.  
"How?"  
"We dunno, Hel. He don't even remember dyin'." This was strange, but not many people came back to life after death, so... for now she shook it off and helped carry Oogie into their home. The kids were staring at Jack when he came in until he cleared his throat,  
"I'll explain later, but for now, Oogie's feeling a bit..."  
"Crap. I feel crap. Shock, please could ya make that tea for me, sweetheart?" Shock snapped out of it and made him the tea that always settled his stomach; nobody knew why it helped his hangovers, not even Oogie, but the best remedy for it was black licorice tea. He gratefully took it as he sank onto the couch, unable to eat yet, while Helena sat Jack down and made him breakfast. He explained everything to his mom and the kids, all of which were confused, but none of them were sure it mattered if Jack was alive now. Whilst he ate, Helena asked Oogie if they should invite Scarlet. He was hesitant at first, there was still a bit of bad blood between them, but Jack needed his family to know he's okay, and Scarlet was closest to him by far and nodded,  
"Yeah, we should invite her. Then I think Satan should know as well. Ya still got a way ta contact him?" Helena nodded and revealed a pentagram tattoo on her shoulder, and told her that she needed to hold her hand on it, call Lucifer's name, and if he answers, they can talk telepathically. A handy trick, worthy of the Devil.

Scarlet didn't sleep that night. She just sat at her dining table, unresponsive to the world. She was there for every important event of Jack's childhood, every birthday, every illness, every Halloween, but it didn't feel like enough. All because she couldn't let go of the past, because she wanted her best friend and her boyfriend back. Now her baby cheeks was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She didn't want to talk to anyone but found herself answering,  
"Hello, Scarlet Blackhawk speaking?"  
"Scar, it's Hel. You NEED to come to the Boogie Casino."  
"Need? Helena, just tell me what's going on." she heard Helena pause before saying in an oddly playful voice,   
"It's a surprise. See you soon!" The other end disconnected, which already surprised Scarlet. Helena never hung up first. If it's that important, she'll just go. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before running to the Casino. When Helena answered, Scarlet couldn't help but snap slightly,   
"I'm not in the mood for surprises, so it better be good." Helena pulled her inside where she felt time stop. Jack was sat at the table, finishing off his breakfast. She thought that this was just a cruel joke. Jack was dead. She saw his lifeless body. She was frozen as Jack saw her, grinned and practically flew out of his seat to hug her. The only thing that convinced her this was real was a soft "surprise" whispered by her best friend. Scarlet wrapped her arms around Jack tightly, sobbing brokenly, causing Jack to burst into tears as well. Oogie had sobered up and recovered a little, watching the scene unfold with a weak smile.  
"Ya okay there, lil sis?"  
"I'm so much better than just 'okay'. How..?" Oogie just shook his head and explained, Jack barely able to talk now. Seeing his mama so broken made his heart sink; at least Helena had three kids to distract her, Scarlet had nothing! Now there was only one person left to tell before announcing the truth to the Townspeople. 

Lucifer never left his grandson's side. After the funeral, he put Jackson in his son's room, Jackson's father's room. There was medical supplies to help him, but Jackson was still unconscious. His doctors said that he more than likely had a concussion and will be unable to use his magic, since it no longer existed. Lucifer had sent his soldiers to find Jack's soul, so maybe he could fix things, but when the searches brought nothing back, he felt his world crumble; had Jack's soul already been reborn? He didn't give a damn where it ended up, he'd find who or what he'd been reincarnated as and protect them. Hearing Helena call out his name brought him out of his thoughts. A surprise? Well, he certainly needed cheering up. He turned to face two of his head guards/bounty hunters and they nodded before watching over Jackson. Lucifer smiled sadly; Jackson would have preferred Lucifer himself or even his father to be there when he awoke, but he won't exactly be displeased at his aunt and uncle being there for him. He left his son and daughter to watch his grandson and appeared in the Boogie Casino. Helena's smile startled him, but she grabbed his hand before he could question it. Seeing Jack standing there, hugging Scarlet, brought the Demon so much relief that he thought he'd collapse! He hugged his great-grandson, laughing softly,  
"Well, that explains why we couldn't find your soul... you're still alive! But it was definitely gone." His expression turned serious, "Jack, as happy and grateful that I am, you're still alive, I'm going to find out why. Is that okay?" Jack's nod was enough for him, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Jack was surrounded by the people he loved, and who loved him back. They ate and just spent time together, before the inevitable shock and excitement of the Townspeople finding out their King is still alive. He was still so tired though; he thought it was just because he was drained, but he felt a bit sleepy too. He didn't realise his eyes were drooping. He blacked out momentarily, before he realised he was in Oogie's arms yet again, being carried to the couch.  
"I'm okay, really..."  
"Don't talk bull, kid. Ya fell asleep at the table. Ya need ta rest," Jack was laid on his side so his new wings could unfold a little and had his blanket covering him, "we won't let ya sleep all day, but a bit more shut eye can't hurt ya." His eyes sliding shut made it so there was no room for argument. The others watched over him, as he had a well deserved rest. A less permanent one.


	12. Recovery and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to recovering, not everyone knows Jack is alive. Let's hope nobody makes any mistakes.

It was lunchtime when Jack finally had the strength to open his eyes. It was a bit strange, having to stretch his wings as well, but he knew he just needed time to get used to it. There was a wonderful smell coming from nearby, and he looked over to see Scarlet and Oogie over the stove, something simmering on the pot resting on it. The pair spoke quietly, but there was no open hostility, which was a relief. When he sat up, he noticed that Lucifer was dozing a little on the couch next to him, though he stirred when he noticed the boy.  
"Well, good afternoon, my boy. Are you feeling a little better?" Jack's warm smile made the Devil feel utterly relieved; he was still in shock at having his great-grandson alive.  
"Hey, grandpa. I feel so much better now. If a little..." he flapped his new wings slightly for emphasis, "different?"  
"Hahaha! Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly properly. Once you've fully settled and you're 100% again."  
"Yes, please wait a little bit longer, baby cheeks," Jack's head turned to see that Oogie and Scarlet were openly listening to their conversation, "and get some food down you. Oogie's making his specialty." This made Jack rather excited. As feared as Oogie was, everyone in the town knew that the Boogieman was also quite the chef. His snake and spider stew was the best, most hearty meal one could dream of eating, and it looked like that was exactly what he was getting for lunch! After calling his kids and Helena down, the mismatched family all sat and ate. They decided that afterwards, the Townspeople were to be notified; when Jack asked why nobody told them already, Helena had to point out that without proof, they'd all look crazy, like they'd hallucinated it in their grief. They all admitted how surreal it was that he was actually still alive, but they gratefully just enjoyed their time with him, and their meal.

Peaceful, albeit confused was how Jackson felt. His memories were a blurr, his body felt almost empty, yet his emotions were running high. He felt a hand on his forehead, like someone was checking his temperature, causing him to crack an eye socket open. His vision was blurry, he was only vaguely aware that he was clearly not in Halloween Town; the orange lights from the window and the faint smell of smoke indicated that he was in Hell. He wasn't dead, so why was he here? He decided to focus on the person who was now stroking his cheek a little. As he regained his senses, he realised that there were two people with him. People he recognised... family. A woman with long, flowing brown to blonde hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, and a man with chocolate skin, bright orange eyes and matching orange hair, both looking more human than demon, and both so familiar to the skeleton,   
"Auntie Naomi? Uncle Ienzo?" his voice was deeper than he remembered, though he'd already reached puberty, he was 17 after all, right?  
"Go easy, Jackie. You've been though a lot." Despite her almost businesslike voice, her use of his old nickname helped him relax a little. Lucifer's children looked human, like their mother used to be, instead of choosing their skeletal forms like his father, their brother, Malphas. Ienzo came and sat on his bed, while Naomi stood beside the bed, with a tension in her shoulders, a sign that she was on guard. Was she guarding him? Or...  
"What happened? You're both weary. I can tell."  
"...you don't remember?" Ienzo's voice was coarse, gravelly, totally unlike his actual demeanour; relaxed and sophisticated. Jackson winced at his voice, shaking his head,  
"I remember going to Miss. Goldeneye's office, but everything is a blurr. Is Scarlet okay? Is Helena and Oogie? How long have I been out?" Naomi putting a hand on his shoulder stopped his stream of questions. In his panic, he hadn't even realised that he'd started sitting up, despite his back protesting.   
"Jackie, please don't panic, but that was 14 years ago." How was he meant to NOT panic at that fact?! He flung himself out of his bed, going to the mirror hanging on the door of his father's wardrobe. His hair was longer, practically matted, his eyesockets were sunken in, and his old green glow within his eyes were dim, almost lifeless, and what shocked him the most were his height and bones; he was already tall, but now he was a couple inches taller, enough to be noticeable. But his bones were thinner, giving him a frail appearance. When was the last time he ate? 14 years ago. Naomi said 14 years ago. He was 31 years old now, he can't remember those years, not completely. He got brief flashes, Helena screaming, Harmony pointing at him, and...  
"...what have I done? I remember... a boy. He looked... so much like me." The demon bounty hunters looked at one another before hesitantly explaining the whole story, the blanks slowly filling in Jackson's mind. He'd gone insane, forced Helena to have his baby, then was ordered to kidnap said baby. But Helena and Lucifer had trapped him in a dreamless sleep for 14 years. There were certain parts he couldn't remember, like where he went after his seal was broken, or how he got to Halloween Town, but that wasn't what he focused on. He remembered attacking his own child. As if about to...  
"Where is he?" Their momentary silence should have been enough of an answer, but Ienzo still told him,  
"He... passed away. In saving you, he lost his life." This made Jackson fall to his knees, emptiness being all he felt. He loved the idea of having a child, even when he was one himself. Scarlet and himself often had conversations about their future children, and now... he had one. By raping the Pumpkin Queen... and now that child no longer existed. He wasn't aware of Naomi and Ienzo holding him. He didn't care. He didn't want to care. He didn't even want to live.

The sound of shouts and chanting were so strong that even from the Casino, there was no misunderstanding; people were crying for justice to be done, their King had been murdered, and they demanded that his father pay the price. The family had just started cleaning up after dinner, but they abandoned it to rush into town. The Townspeople needed the truth, not revenge. They didn't expect the gallows in the square to have the leaders on it, as if attempting to start a trial, but it was the person in the centre that was the shocker.  
"Jackson?!" The skeleton didn't even look up at his grandfather, ex girlfriend and his two ex friends calling his name. The hollow despair on his face was enough. The Townspeople ignored their protests until Jack finally got everyone's attention by letting out an unholy screech. The silence rang out louder than their shouts. Jack was alive! Most of the kids snapped out of it, hugging their 'big brother', receiving hugs in return, but the adults... they still thought Jackson needed to pay. Jack was alive, but what if the Insane Skeleton took his life once again? They couldn't risk it! Lucifer looked around to see Naomi and Ienzo, both of which had clearly been trying to track down Jackson BEFORE he did this; Jackson, being part Demon knew all the exits in and out of Hell, so magic or none, he was more than capable of running away. Before anyone could argue, it was Jackson who cut them all off with three simple words,  
"Just kill me."

Nobody could believe what they heard. Jackson was not just accepting his death, but asking for it? This just made the whole thing more strange, yet more real. Jack took a breath and stared at his father.  
"You didn't kill me, Jackson. I knocked you out before you did." Audible gasps were heard, almost simultaneously, but that wasn't what Jackson focused on. He stared at his son, eye sockets wide with surprise; he wasn't responsible for taking his life? Then... who? And why? Jack looked around before stepping onto the gallows and untying the knot around Jackson's neck.  
"They'll be no executions today. By order of the Pumpkin King." Everyone screamed their disapproval and dismay, only wanting to protect their King. Besides, he was a child, how could he possibly know what's best? Oogie's rumbling growl was his response to that,  
"Please remember that this 'kid' has had the responsibility of this whole damn town on his shoulders for a long time. He knows what this town needs, what it's people need, and yer gonna doubt what HE needs?!" Scarlet's voice rang clear afterwards,  
"Jackson was under a curse, he was physically unable to-" most of the men in the town simply told her to be silent; she was a traitor to them. She abandoned Jack at every turn to find Jackson, and soon they simply accused her of wanting to protect her old flame, using Jack to do so! Helena snarled and screamed at the Townspeople,  
"I'M THE ONE WITH THE PROOF JACKSON HAD NO CONTROL!" Jack had to watch and listen as Helena explained her ordeal, with Lucifer filling in the odd gaps. Soon, it was clear the decision was on Jack, and only Jack. He looked at Scarlet and asked softly,  
"I know this may cause you a lot of pain, but could you perhaps perform the Cleansing Ceremony on Jackson?" Usually the Cleansing Ceremony would be used on the entire town at once; Scarlet would absorb the people's darkness, while washing their sleeping forms with the light she created; this helped maintain a balance of good and bad in a town full of scares. Where she got this light was a secret that she wasn't ready to tell, even to Jack. Doing this was a draining task for Scarlet, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad on one person? After nodding her agreement, Jack dismissed the Townspeople, and faced Jackson.   
"I don't know enough about you to trust you, never mind call you my father. But... I think you definitely deserve a chance." They shook hands, and decided that they'd do the ceremony away from the main town, so back to the Casino they went.

It was extremely awkward to be walking back to the Casino with the people whose lives he'd ruined. Even more awkward as the only one with any actual hostility being Oogie, who kept Helena close to him and away from Jackson. He distracted himself by watching Jack; the boy had been introduced to his great-aunt and great-uncle, and was getting to know them. They loved Jack instantly, he was a brave young man, with a warriors heart and a kind soul. Jackson saddened himself by inwardly admitting that most of Jack's traits clearly came from Helena; forgiving, selfless, but prepared to fight for the ones he wants to protect. The Casino was larger than he remembered and when he stepped inside, Oogie just lead him and Scarlet to a spare bedroom. This already looked a bit suspicious, but it was obviously just for privacy. Oogie left them and Scarlet had the pair sit cross-legged on the bed; she was being strictly professional, which hurt his heart. He knew it would take a very long time to fix things with his old friends, but... none of it was his fault! That being said, he still blamed himself. He should've been stronger, tried resisting Harmony's magic more. His thoughts were interrupted by his old lover taking his hands in her own, a sad smile on her face,   
"Ready? This may or may not be pleasant for a part Demon Hybrid." God, her voice was still wonderful. He remembered when she'd sing while he danced, or talked when he was making clothes; he'd always wanted to be a tailor, always had a passion. Scarlet was always there to encourage him to continue. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her squeeze his hand. Not trusting his voice, he nodded, and Scarlet began to chant. Words that made no sense to Jackson seemed to flow into his very soul, the memories that caused so much pain fading away for a brief moment. He felt his consciousness fade away, but he still wanted to hold Scarlet's hands... but she let go, and he fell back, sinking deep into the bed. Scarlet's experience with the ceremony weren't as pleasant; the darkness that clouded Jackson's mind and soul was far more intense than she'd ever expected! She'd cleansed the entire town before and barely had a third of this! Usually, she would just feel a bit sick and tired after this, but not this time; she threw herself into the on suite bathroom and expelled the darkness, along with the contents of her stomach. She'd need to go to the human world and feed on someone to recover, but right now, all her strength was gone. Scarlet curled up into a ball and passed out on the bathroom floor.


	13. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is fine, Jack is fine, Scarlet is... not so fine. Oogie is distrustful. Helena is just wanting the past to be forgotten. Will everything be fine?

Scarlet was up again after half an hour had passed, though she still felt like she shouldn't have tried waking up. Once she was sure she could stand without her knees buckling and that her stomach wouldn't give up on her, she exited the bathroom and looked towards the bed; Jackson was still asleep, sunken into the plush bed. Scarlet was conflicted. The darkness that she'd removed was so potent, she knew that no matter what, this wasn't her Skeleton Man anymore. However... he had still looked at her the same way he had when he first asked her out. Flustered, barely able to speak, and staring at her like she was the most amazing person to ever be born. A part of her wanted to just lie beside him, and be wrapped in his loving embrace once again. It had been over a decade, she was saddened at the thought of waiting any longer to be with her love. Too bad that too much had happened, that there were too many risks. After all, if Jack didn't trust or like his birth father, she'd obviously choose her Baby Cheeks over her Skeleton Man. Even with Helena and Oogie as his mom and dad, Jack made it clear that nobody could replace her as his mama. She left Jackson to sleep, and went to see her son.

She came down to everyone except the Boogie Boys having a discussion, the kids having gone to pull pranks on the citizens. Scarlet felt a pang in her heart at seeing Jack look so drained, but knew that with a bit more rest and he'd be right as rain. As she came down, she heard her brother's gruff voice,  
"Ya'll had better take him back ta Hell with ya. Halloween Town is his home, I get it. But right now, there's no place for him. He ain't stayin' here till he's back on his feet."  
"Bit harsh, Mr. Boogie," Ienzo responded, "he can find a place to stay here, surely?" Scarlet wanted to agree with Jackson's uncle until Jack spoke, his voice sounding soft, and unsure, like he couldn't believe the words he was about to utter,  
"I'm more than willing to give Jackson a chance, but... he scares me." That got everyone's attention. Jack Skellington was the Pumpkin King, he was one to be feared, not to be afraid! And yet his encounters with Jackson had clearly shaken him to his very core, that much was obvious; their first meeting, Jackson tried to kill Jack, and their second meeting, Jackson tried to kill himself for something he had no control over. Scarlet came and sat with her son, who gratefully snuggled into her side. She looked towards Helena, who still held no jealousy; she really had meant it when she said they should both be his mothers. After a while, they concluded that Jackson would be safer staying in Hell on a night, but would be allowed to come to Halloween Town during the day, in order to help repair the rest of the damage he'd caused, and to have a fresh start, to get along with everyone once more.

Before Lucifer could leave, Jack looked at him,  
"Grandpa, could you teach me how to fly a bit before you go? I feel much better than I did before!"  
"No," Jack's head sank at the very blunt response, "you're exhausted from your exceeded power usage, you're stressed out from having to stop the Townspeople and Jackson from making a mistake, and let's not forget that you were literally dead this morning!" The Pumpkin King sank in his seat a little, his mama rubbing his spine in a comforting way, but before anyone could say something, he looked at Lucifer,  
"Yes, I'm stressed. I'm also the Pumpkin King. I have my duty to my Town, exhaustion and stress be damned." The Demon King was less than impressed. As King of Hell, he had more of a duty than Jack did. But it became apparent that arguing was pointless, though it didn't hinder Lucifer in the slightest, and he sighed dramatically,  
"Fine then. If you want to kill yourself by straining your body, go right ahead. I'll send your mother with you into the abyss. She probably won't be able to be reincarnated along with you... but oh well, it's your choice." Before he could say more, he was suddenly pinned to the wall, Jack having flown into him, grabbing him by his jacket and snarling,  
"I don't care who or what you are, don't you EVER threaten my family!!" Everyone was tense. Lucifer was just staring at Jack, suddenly grinning and cupping his great-grandson's face with his hands,  
"Well, look who's acting and looking like a true Skellington!" When he turned to face everyone else, they saw what the Devil had meant; in the centre of Jack's eye sockets, were glowing indigo orbs.

Oogie had his bugs bring down a mirror and Jack simply stood there, looking at his reflection. He was panicking a little internally; what else about him was going to change? Would he grow horns? Fangs? Hair? Was he even the same boy anymore? What more was going to happen as he grew up? That last thought was one he unknowingly shared with Scarlet; she was delighted that Jack looked more unique, yet somehow like his family, but what else would change, and would it hurt him? Her thoughts were cut off by Helena speaking to Jack, the pair stood side by side, looking in the mirror,  
"Hey, we're twins! Same colour eyes!"  
"Well, naturally," it was Naomi who spoke this time; as much as she knew her dad should be telling Jack the demonic stuff, she felt as if Lucifer was hogging her great-nephew a little and she wanted a turn, "the glow in your sockets is just your eye colour, Jack. It's why my dad has a red glow and your dad has a green glow. If Ienzo was in his Skeleton form, he'd have orange eyes."  
"So you have a hazel glow in yours?" Jack inquired, to which Naomi gave a soft chuckle in response,  
"Actually, this is my only form. I don't have a Skeleton form, truth be told. But yes, I would have a hazel glow if I did." Jack nodded his understanding, and looked into the mirror once more. He was starting to look somehow less like his father. His cheeks, birthmark and now eye colour matched Helena's, he had his own set of wings, and was still a baldy. He gave a gentle smile before sighing and apologising to Lucifer for his outburst, only to have the apology waved off,  
"I went too far with the threats. We'll call it even if you take the time to rest. Then we'll see about those flying lessons. We're all here to protect you, Jack Skellington."  
"Damn right. So... ya and Scar can both stay in my Casino until yer better or ready ta go home, Jack. I'll even get the kids ta bring yer lil pup if that makes ya feel any better?" Oogie suddenly had the breath knocked out of him by Jack hugging him tightly. He was clearly more ready than he thought when he whispered the words Oogie always wanted to hear;  
"Thank you, dad..."

Jack was still stubborn and had insisted on staying awake to talk to his new family. Lucifer knew full well that Jack just wanted to go back to the town and help around, but he was still too weak. In an attempt to get him to relax, Lucifer waved his hand, changing the clothes Jack was wearing into something more comfortable; dark grey sweatpants and a dark purple t-shirt with short sleeves. He felt some minor satisfaction at seeing Jack beginning to rub his eyesockets a bit. Helena and Oogie knew full well that Lucifer was trying to manipulate their boy into falling asleep, and they weren't against it, in fact they wanted to help. Oogie made everyone hot drinks, and Jack was given one with poppy seeds infused into it, the aroma the drink giving off causing Jack to yawn widely. He would have used Deadly Nightshade, but the smell would've been a dead giveaway. Soon Jack was curled at Scarlet's side, and after waking himself up by snoring, his mama held him in her arms with a soft smile, carrying them to the room Oogie had provided. Scarlet thought about checking on Jackson, before overhearing Lucifer telling Oogie that they were going to take him to Hell, and that they'd come back to town the next day. She felt a little disappointed, but looked down at her lightly dozing baby cheeks and knew that he was more important. She'd wasted enough time on Jackson; while Jack would likely never hold it against her, the Townspeople of Halloween Town would never let her forget. The room had a king sized bed, with a bookcase on one side of the bed, a window on the wall giving a perfect view of Spiral Hill and the moon behind it, as well as a lit candle on the bedside table that made the room smell like pumpkin pie. Of course Oogie would give Jack this room, it was perfect for him; plenty of reading material, and a view of his favourite spot in the town. As she lay him down, his eyes opened a crack, his voice sounding more like a croak,  
"Mama? Could I ask you for something silly?" Scarlet stroked his cheek with a loving smile,  
"Of course, darling. What is it?"  
"I know I'm too old for it, but... can you stay with me?" Jack was a teenager, so he felt a little bit of embarrassment in asking his mama to essentially sleep beside him like he was a baby, but she responded by slipping off her shoes and getting under the covers beside him, pulling him close,  
"Jack, no matter how old you get, you're allowed to ask for love and affection from your parents. I'll always be willing to hold you." She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, baby cheeks."  
"Goodnight, mama..." Jack's eyes slid shut as he finally lost his battle with exhaustion for good, sleeping close to the one he loved more than anything.


	14. Dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jack gets some rest! But will he sleep soundly?

Dreams were something that never really came naturally to Jack. They might come on occasion, but very rarely, much like the nightmare with Jackson. So when Jack found himself in a white room, he was a little nervous, until he realised that the exhaustion he felt was non-existent; he was still sleeping. The room began to shape itself, furniture beginning to form until he was in a lush room; a red velvet sofa, with matching chairs by an ebony table, to go with an ebony bookcase, a fireplace against the wall bathing the room with a soft glow. Before he could admire the changes, he looked towards the sofa and realised that he wasn't alone! Sat there was a woman. She was tall, about the same height as his grandpa, with long hair and golden eyes. He had to admit, she was very beautiful, the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She graced him with a warm smile and waved her hand towards an unoccupied part of the sofa, indicating for him to sit. He found himself doing so before he could question anything, the sofa being as comfortable as it looked. She looked at him with her shimmering eyes, her voice strong, yet friendly,  
"Hello, Jack. My name is... Kali Darkmire. It's honestly a pleasure to meet you at last."

He was intrigued by Kali to say the least; she clearly knew him yet wasn't a resident of Halloween Town, he'd have known if she was. She looked at him in a way that showed that she had some secrets to tell, and he wasn't entirely certain he was ready. Besides, this was a dream, surely? As if knowing his thoughts, Kali cleared her throat,  
"Yes, you are dreaming. But it's easy to talk to someone telepathically or psychically when one or both parties are asleep. In this case, that would be you. I am still awake in my home."  
"And where, prey tell, is your home?" Jack flinched a little at her smirk,  
"Probing for information? Very sneaky, Mr. Skellington. I'll admit that I am here to divulge information, but not about myself..." Her pause made Jack realise that she was manipulating how this conversation was going. Curse his curiosity, of course it was working out in her favour!  
"I'll play along, Miss. Darkmire. Information on what or whom?"  
"Please, Jack. Call me Kali. And good question. I simply desire to give you information on your family. After all, they're keeping secrets from you, and I'm sure you would like to know what. What do you say?" After a moments hesitation, Jack nodded his response and what Kali told him wasn't exactly what he was expecting. 

"They're my family. The accusation that they're liars and that I can't trust them is simply preposterous!"  
"Family? You've known them 10 minutes. You're still a child, you're blinded by what you think you want, not what you actually need."  
"Oh? And what exactly do I need?" Jack's voice was similar to a dog about to lash at someone, but Kali refused to take the hint,  
"You just need to be warned. They're traitors who will harm you if given the right reason and opportunity. You've seen that already; Scarlet chose her insane lover above you, Oogie tried to kill you multiple times, even Lucifer openly threatened you and Scarlet, causing you to become more demonic. Was anything I just said incorrect?" She wasn't being cold towards him, though the words she spoke were like icy spears piercing his chest. Nothing she said was really incorrect, but...  
"Grandpa never threatened me, just mama. She did what she wanted; she wanted to have a complete family of herself, me and Jackson. And dad had lost everything he cared about, he needed something or someone to blame. My appearance certainly didn't help, neither did that competition, or being crowned Pumpkin King."  
"Why do you feel the need to justify their actions?" Kali looked directly into his newly shining eyes, "If they loved you, surely they wouldn't have put you through all that."  
"...go away." She flinched a little at that, Jack snarling now, "If all you're going to do is lie about my family, leave me alone."  
"I'm not lying!" Kali sounded so hurt that Jack almost wanted to apologise. Almost. "I'm just trying to help you. I'm a friend!"  
"I don't even know you, so why should I trust you?' She went silent at that, and stared at Jack, who now had his arms crossed over his ribcage, a furious expression on his face causing his eyes to glow brighter.   
"...I'm not lying. I'll show you." With a wave of her hand, a screen above the fireplace appeared, with something playing on it. Something told him to focus on the screen, so he did.

On the screen... was Kali. She looked a bit younger, still beautiful. By her side was someone who looked a lot like Jack, or Jackson. A skeleton with glowing hazel eyes, and blonde hair. Blonde? Wait, this must be Malphas, his grandfather! Oogie had mentioned that Malphas had blonde hair. The two looked almost like a couple, they were holding hands and smiling at one another, the pair suddenly sharing a kiss; this surprised Jack, Kali here and now looked young, but according to Naomi, Malphas was a fair bit older, aging almost like a human. Yet this scene on the television was showing them so far in the past... he rubbed his temples with his fingers, this was was confusing him. He froze when the woman next to him gently put a hand on his knee and nodded towards the screen, causing him to look and watch once more. Kali and Malphas were interrupted by the King of Hell, who screamed at the duo, accusing Kali of 'tainting' his oldest son, making him change from a great, well respected young man, to a vain monster who chose a twisted witch over his family. Jack felt cold at hearing Malphas tell Lucifer that he hated him, that he was ashamed at the pair being related. The Devil looked as horrible as Jack felt, but suddenly fire exploded in his eyesockets and after blasting away Kali with shadows, he dragged Malphas away from her. Jack stared at her, but she just carried on watching her past, and so he also continued to watch... Kali had been devastated at losing Malphas, Lucifer had taken him somewhere she could not reach, and she tried everything at her disposal; potions, curses, rituals... eventually she found that carving certain sigils into her own skin and tapping them a specific way could allow her to travel to different worlds, as long as she wanted to go with all of her hearts desire. So she appeared, in the Human World, in front of a circus tent. With all the hope she could muster in her heart and soul, Kali entered. 

The performance at the circus was breathtaking for both Kali in the past and Jack in the present; trapeze artists, contortionists and clowns, as well as a fire breather! It took them a moment to realise that the fire breather was Malphas, in a human form! He had blonde spiky hair, bright hazel eyes that were full of life, and pale skin that was shining from glittery makeup. He was wearing a skintight leotard with a scale-like pattern, making him look almost like a human dragon! He would spit fire from his mouth, or click his fingers to summon sparks and make them fly in the air! This made Jack feel warm inside. His own fire abilities weren't just from Helena, but perhaps from Malphas too! Suddenly, one of the trapeze artists flung herself from her rope just as Malphas shot himself into the air with his flames, the pair catching each other and landing on the ground, holding one another close, their smiles as bright and clear as the thunderous applause from the viewers. Kali watched this woman, who was a bit shorter than Malphas, with tanned skin, dark almost midnight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, in her loves arms with jealousy, and soon that changed... into heartbreak, as Malphas and this woman gazed into each others eyes... and kissed, passionately, with pure love, the audience giving an appropriate 'aww' to the situation. Kali thought she was going to throw up when Malphas suddenly went down on one knee, much to the woman's shock!  
"Carmen Lopez, you have been the greatest, yet most stubborn part of my new life," the woman, Carmen, giggled at that, "and I want you as a part of my life forever. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a simple golden ring from a hidden pocket in his outfit and Carmen grinned, nodding and wrapping her arms around him, her voice having a faint Spanish accent,  
"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" The pair kissed once more, crying with joy, the audience giving a more gentle, happier applause. Kali had witnessed the worst thing in the worlds... while she tortured herself to find the one she loved the most... he betrayed her for another.

Jack sat there, staring at the screen. So his grandfather found love in his grandmother by... cheating on his love after Lucifer separated them. While Jack knew that Malphas' life was and still is his own, what stung him was the fact that maybe he'd turn out the same. Love seemed to cause a lot of grief, it appeared. What if Jack himself was destined to cheat on his future loved ones? It seemed that anything to do with relationships in his life or before was a mess; he was born from a spell that ruined two relationships, and one of the people who created him was born from a man who could clearly replace others so easily. He didn't realise until Kali pulled him closer that he was crying. Why was he crying? This shouldn't change anything, right? So what if his grandfather found someone else to love? He wasn't a reflection of his family. Sure, they shared traits, but every personality, every soul, is unique. Jack wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.  
"Kali... I'm so sorry my grandfather hurt you so badly. But I can't say that I can't trust him, or that I do trust you. Yes, I'm a teenager... but I want to make my own decisions about people. Is that so wrong?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow,  
"What if they hurt you, Jack?"  
"Then I'll recover, and never let them get that close again. But living in fear, living with heartbreak... Well, that isn't living at all, is it?" She was stunned by the maturity of his statement. Was this Pumpkin King truly only 14? He really wasn't someone to be unestimated. "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. I promise that I'll be careful, but I spent most of my time alone. Now I have a big family who have shown me more love and attention than I've had all my life. I'm not letting that go."  
"I... I understand, Jack." She sounded disappointed, but flinched when the young Skeleton held her hand with his, giving her a kind smile,  
"Wanna still be friends?" Kali suddenly burst out laughing, Jack had gone from philosophical to childish in two sentences! But she simply smiled and nodded, the pair agreeing to talk again when Jack wasn't so stressed and tired. Soon the room faded away... and sunlight hit Jack's face.


	15. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's first day in Halloween Town since the attack. Should be interesting.

After the pair woke up, Scarlet and Jack headed down to see Oogie and Helena in the kitchen. They noticed that they seemed more... relaxed? Helena was sat drinking tea, while Oogie was happily whistling while he cooked pumpkin pancakes. Jack tilted his head slightly and asked softly,  
"Hey, did something happen? You're both awfully chipper." Helena's face turned a deep red and she stifled a giggle, while Oogie gave a devilish smirk,  
"You'll find out when yer older, my boy. I promise." He winked at Helena who simply carried on drinking her tea. Jack wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but he knew the implication; Scarlet staring at them gobsmacked pretty much verified what he was thinking. He couldn't help but feel happy for them, they were together again after so long, the least they deserved was to get their relationship back on track. He thought back to his dream for a moment before shaking it off; he can't let something that a relative did in the past ruin his future. Besides, there was absolutely no guarantee that he'd turn out the same way. They all sat down, the kids coming from their bedrooms, and ate breakfast together. 

Waking up in Hell once more was both a comfort and disappointment for Jackson; as happy as he was to be close to his family, Halloween Town was more like home to him, it was where he was free to be himself. Although, he also missed the Human World; his parents raised himself and his siblings there, and his human grandparents were the kind of people who spoiled them. He shook off those thoughts; the past wasn't going to help him now. He needed to focus on the present and hope it'll help secure his future; when he came to the dining hall, there was just Lucifer there, waiting for Jackson with a warm smile and indicated for him to sit. The moment he did, a hearty breakfast of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast appeared; despite being a skeleton, a Demonic Skeleton at that, Jackson had a preference of human food, thanks to his mother's cooking. There was something different about Lucifer, and it was very obvious. Despite the risk of incurring the Devil's wrath, Jackson asked,  
"Where's grandma?" Lucifer suddenly became more interested in picking at his food than eating it, his voice cracking,  
"I really wish I knew. She disappeared 10 years ago... she's nowhere in Hell, the Holidays or in the Human World. I've felt lost without her for a long time. I still haven't given up, nor do I intend to."  
"You'll find her, grandad. The two of you... were always able to get out of terrible situations before." Lucifer laughed a little at that before nodding to Jackson's plate,  
"Eat up. You've got your own problems to fix and you'll need your strength." Soon they finished their food and Jackson appeared in the cemetery of Halloween Town.

The Pumpkin King and the King of Bugs were waiting for Jackson, the Boogieman fully taking in the Demonic Skeleton's terrible appearance; thinner than before, ratty hair, and even after the Cleansing Ceremony as well as being trapped in a comatose state for 14 years, he looked like he'd never slept in his life.  
"Ya look like crap, Jacks."  
"And you look fat." Jackson couldn't help but snap a little at Oogie's remark; yes, he'd done so much horror, but at the end of the day, none of it was anything he could control, and he was determined to fix things. He noticed that Jack stepped in front of Oogie before the bug filled sack could take a swing at him,  
"I'll ask you not to insult my dad, Mr. Skellington. Now, since you don't have any powers, you are pretty much next to useless at helping with construction, but I'm sure you can clean up the decorations you ruined. Am I clear?" The authority in this child's voice would have been condescending if it wasn't for the fact that he was King for obvious reasons. He nodded, wringing his hands, wanting to shrink a little when he referred to Oogie as his dad. They headed towards the town, Oogie watching Jackson the entire time, though the Boogieman had to admit... Jackson was still the same as when they were young; he'd snap back quickly when insulted, but it was usually jokingly. The movement with his hands reminded him of whenever Jackson got into trouble, either with his father or his oldest brother, when they used to sneak out to Bug Day and get hammered after a night of gambling. Those days felt like they never existed after Helena disappeared. As they approached, they noticed that the Townspeople were rushing around, the vampires and clowns lifting away debris, while witches cast spells to fix the buildings. Honestly, despite most of the damage caused by the Haywire Powers, the town looked almost back to normal, aside from the torn decorations, which Jackson had already started to take down and dispose of. Jack realised that his family weren't the only ones who wanted him to get better; his Townspeople wanted their King to rest and recover, so they'd not only have their Leader, but their friend back. Oogie squeezed his shoulder gently,  
"If ya need a break, come straight ta me. Yer definitely doin' better, but ya tend ta throw yerself in at the deep end."  
"I know. I promise I'll be okay, Oogie." They smiled and got to work.

Halloween Town hadn't changed that much since he was changed by Harmony Goldeneye; it was still dreary, with mostly dead trees and plants, unless you go further out into the woods near the cliffs. There were a few more graves, but that's usually what happened over the course of many years. Helena apparently had a grave, but that had now been removed at her own request. It took a few hours, and multiple tricky attempts at getting some of the decorations that were higher up since nobody was willing to help him, but soon the decorations were taken down and thrown in the trash. Jack and Oogie were busy helping the Mayor fix the clock on the Town Hall, so Jackson sat at the newly fixed fountain, waiting for orders. He gazed around, letting his mind wander, until he caught a glimpse of something. Upon closer examination, it was a bit of fabric, probably from a torn curtain. Since the witches had fixed all furnishings in the houses, this piece had probably just been discarded; Jackson took out something from his pocket, a portable sewing kit. Lucifer knew that something comforting from the past would help Jackson if he began to lose himself in the past; he let his old passion and instincts take over, and before he knew it, the old ripped curtain was transformed into a green jacket that fit him perfectly! He didn't realise he was being spied on until he heard clapping from behind him. He turned and was met with the King's signature grin,  
"Mama told me that you wanted to be a tailor, and maybe a fashion designer some day. Guess that was certainly true. How'd you do that? You can't even tell it was from a certain!"  
"Oh, umm..." After stammering a moment, he cleared his throat and explained how to sew, even showing Jack how to use needles and thread. Oogie watched from a distance with approval... seems some things never changed, and that's good.

After discovering his talent, Jack had a brilliant idea, and proceeded to lead his birth father somewhere, his dad following close behind; they appeared at an unoccupied shop, Jack unlocking the door and letting Jackson take a look around. It wasn't designed to be a house, so that's not what Jack wanted him to see... soon he realised!  
"Jack... are you asking what I think you are?"  
"I think so. We do have a tailor, but he's better as a shoemaker, and handling clothes and shoes are becoming a bit too much for him. So I'm offering you this building and a job, as Halloween Town's tailor. I know it'll take a while for the Townspeople, myself included, to trust you and even buy from you..."  
"I'll take it. If this will help the town, I'm happy. Plus... this has been my dream since I was your age. Thank you." Jack smiled and they shook hands. Oogie noticed that his boy was still a little nervous around his old friend, but that was to be expected. When Jackson went back to Hell that evening, there was joy in his soul, and a renewed sense of pride; Halloween Town's tailor, his dream job, was his! He still had his old equipment, mannequins, fabrics and sewing machines in his old bedroom here, and his grandad had already verified that they were still in good quality. Jackson was a little upset that he didn't get to talk to Scarlet, but he knew full well that if the Pumpkin King didn't trust him completely, why would his adoptive mama? Or even, maybe the King of Halloween didn't trust Jackson around his mama? Regardless, he would take time to fix his relationships, but for now, getting his life on track should be his priority; he now had a job that was something that allowed him to practice something he loved, but also his Auntie Naomi had found him some books to help him to catch up with the times he missed, and what leftover education he lost out on. Jackson couldn't help but smile at the irony that he got thrusted straight into adulthood near the end of his schooldays. He lay on his bed, his mind still swimming with the thoughts of everything he had to do, before sleep took over him.


	16. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a bit of time has passed, maybe things will improve.

It had been a month since Jackson had come back into the lives of Jack and his family, and set up his tailors shop. Nobody was interested in buying anything from the person they still considered their King's "murderer" despite the true criminal being someone else entirely; the Pumpkin King had offered a pretty large reward for anyone who could find and apprehend Harmony Goldeneye, but so far, no luck. Jackson never got to spend much time with Scarlet, for some reason she always remained distant, though Oogie visited the shop on occasion to see how his was doing; Jackson figured out quickly that Oogie just needed reassurance that the Insane Skeleton was truly done for, and that his old friend was all that remained. Helena also visited on occasion, to make sure that the shop was doing well, and that Jackson wasn't about to collapse from everything going on; he appreciated her friendship, he just hated how much he ruined her life, not that she seemed to care now she was back with Oogie. Jack would also make an effort to get to know his birth father, although that also came at a price; Jack wanted to learn how to sew and modify clothes, so he wouldn't have to throw away most of his outfits since they didn't accommodate his wings. Despite offering to modify Jack's clothes himself, Jack had pointed out that he can't always rely on others to do things for him. Jackson was fine with that, Jack was honestly a good student, and the pair got along. It took a while, but soon Jack stopped flinching whenever Jackson raised his hand to get something, or shaking when he spoke; soon after that, the handshakes gave way to hugs, which relieved them both. Maybe they weren't close enough yet to call each other father and son, but they were definitely getting better every day.

The time came at last for Lucifer to teach Jack how to fly! He'd fully recovered, and wasn't straining himself with keeping Halloween Town perfect anymore, thanks to his family now helping him out. Lucifer, Ienzo and Naomi went to the Casino to meet up with Jack; he and Scarlet had since moved back home, but it had become a bit of a habit for them to have breakfast with Oogie, Helena and the kids. When the Demons appeared, Jack was instantly there to give them hugs, making them laugh. Ienzo often made poor jokes that the reason Jack and Zero bonded so fast was because of their abilities to become easily attached to people. Speaking of the ghost dog, he immediately flew up to the Demons and licked their faces, the trio laughing a little harder. Ienzo was more of a cat person, and Naomi preferred birds, but their exception was definitely Zero. Lucifer told Jack about teaching him to fly, and they decided to hold it off for another hour so they could eat breakfast together and let it digest. While eating their toasted spider crumpets, Lucifer sensed something; himself included, there were 11 beings here, all with strong life-forces. That included Zero. So why could he sense another? He looked up at everyone before realising that this was coming from Helena! He let out a massive grin,  
"Helena, when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?" Everyone froze.

"I'm pregnant?" Helena's voice quivered slightly with nerves, and Lucifer frowned,  
"You... didn't know?"  
"No, I certainly didn't! If I did, I would have told Oogie first!" The Boogieman was shaking in rage; not about Helena being pregnant, he was in shock at that. No, he was angry that Lucifer blurted it out instead of letting his love find out herself!  
"Ah. Well, you're having a little-" he was cut off by Naomi grabbing his head, pulling it off, and kicking it out of an open window.   
"Nope. Sorry, not sorry, dad." She looked towards Helena and Oogie, who were sat holding each others hands. Helena looked at her love and spoke with a growing smile,  
"We're going to have a baby, Oogie. Our own." Oogie nodded and before he realised it, he had tears prickling the edges of his eyes, and his own grin. Scarlet looked at Jack and wrapped her arms around him,  
"You're getting an even bigger family now. You're going to be a big brother!" Jack was beaming, staring at Helena and Oogie, even the kids getting excited about having a new sibling!  
"Are you all going to leave me out here?! It's gonna start raining!!" Helena laughed at Lucifer's booming voice before retrieving his skull and reattaching it to his body. She bit her lip before asking softly,  
"May we know what we're having?" The Devil blinked in surprise and looked towards Oogie who nodded, wanting to know. Lucifer clicked his fingers, a pure white flame appearing in his palm,  
"If it turns blue, you're having a boy. If it turns pink, you're having a girl. Ready?"

At the sight of pink fire dancing in Lucifer's hand, joyful laughter filled the room; Oogie swooped Helena into his arms, crying from pure happiness,  
"We're havin' a lil baby girl! Oh, Hel, this is amazing!"  
"I know! This is one of the best days of my life! So far." She gave Oogie a wink at that last statement, causing him to blush a little. He really was excited to have a daughter, since out of his four children, Shock was the only girl; speaking of, the kids looked elated at the news of a little sister, though Jack looked a little in disbelief, not that anybody could blame him. He had gone from having one mama who would disappear for long periods of time, to a decent sized family that was still growing! The moment Oogie put Helena down, Scarlet wrapped her arms around her best friend, the pair giggling like they were schoolgirls yet again,  
"Looks like you're destined to be a mother! I'm so happy for you both!" Helena kissed Scarlet's cheek and winked,  
"Congratulations, new aunt!" Scarlet beamed, as if she'd only just realised this herself. Lucifer smiled warmly; this child was technically not a part of his family, since neither Oogie nor Helena were related to him, but he had a feeling that this little girl would still appreciate a big family herself. He'd talk to Oogie about it later. Naomi had tried to apologise, but Lucifer ignored her, being in a mood. If a skeleton is going to have his head taken off, he needs to do it himself, otherwise it feels like a shot of electricity going down your spine. Ienzo was silent during all of this, watching with a sorrow filled smile; as happy as he was that the reunited lovers were having a family after 14 years apart, he couldn't help but feel envy. His mind had started to wander into his past until his father put a hand on his shoulder,  
"I thought you said you weren't going to torture yourself like that again..." Ienzo knew Lucifer was just concerned, but he didn't need to be.  
"I'm fine, dad." The Devil wincing at Ienzo's gruff voice didn't go unnoticed, but that was fine. Times changed for everyone. He gave his dad a side hug and they watched everyone celebrate.

When everyone settled down, Jack and Lucifer headed outside where there was more room to start the flying lessons. As Lucifer predicted, it had rained, so they came out after it had stopped; Jack fully stretched his wings so Lucifer could examine them. They were rather leathery, not thin and fragile like an actual bat's wings. Stronger, and should be able to keep him in the air for a long time.  
"Alright, my boy. Try flapping your wings, slowly." Jack wasn't that used to his appendages yet, but he could still move them as easily as he could the rest of his limbs, so he was able to follow his grandpa's command with ease. Lucifer was impressed! It didn't matter what Jack was being taught, he always paid attention and listened if he was doing anything wrong, though that was rare.  
"Excellent. Go a little faster now." Jack's wings flapped a little faster, and unintentionally a bit harder, though at his grandpa's encouraging nod, he kept at it, until he was gently floating a little off the ground,   
"Why am I leaning forward?" Lucifer sighed with relief, literally nobody asked that question when learning how to fly and it lead to a lot of mistakes.   
"When flying, you tend to naturally go forward. Either hold one of your knees up, or swing your legs forward." Jack lifted his left knee and was soon perfectly balanced, floating in the air. The Demon King nodded and flapped his own wings, that were similar to those of a raven, and after talking him through it, the pair were soon soaring through the sky.

While her baby cheeks was spending the rest of the morning and beginning of the afternoon with his grandpa, Scarlet decided to finally swallow her nerves and visit Jackson.


	17. Fixing relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet has had enough of being a ball of nerves. Time to see her old love once more.

The Hybrid often avoided walking through the square due to the Townspeople always calling her out for "always" leaving, calling her a terrible mother for constantly abandoning their Pumpkin King; despite Jack constantly asking, practically begging them to be kinder towards her, they didn't accept it, waving it off as Jack being too young to understand that his mama leaving was not okay. Scarlet often scoffed at that logic. Jack was too young to be without his adoptive parent, but wasn't too young to rule a town? What a bunch of morons! Yet everyone was civil on Halloween when she made sweets and treats for the town. Okay, then... she was so lost in thought that she missed the glares and passing remarks from those she passed, and looked up at her destination: Hallow-Hell Tailors. The name was certainly appropriate; ever since Jackson got his job, in order to get customers, Lucifer convinced some of Hell's beings to shop there to make it look busy, but at the sight of the perfect clothes, most of them decided to actually buy clothes or have them made to fit them. Soon after, the Townspeople swallowed their pride and began shopping there, and not a single customer was disappointed! Jackson chose the name to make it more appropriate for everyone making a purchase. Taking a breath, Scarlet stepped inside.

The shop was tidy, yet there was somehow an organised chaos; racks were filled with outfits for every occasion, though they weren't hung in any sort of order. Scarlet had an inkling that Jackson would know exactly where everything is if you only asked. Speaking of the skeleton, he was busy fitting a demon with six arms into a suit, and without looking up or being distracted from his work, Jackson's voice rang out,  
"I'll be with you in just a moment! I'm nearly finished here..." a bit more sewing and he looked at his customer before leading them to a mirror, "Is this to your liking, Mr. Dust?" The Demon was like a spider, and looked over himself in the mirror with a grin,  
"It's perfect, Jacks! Ya sure ya want me ta pay ya in cash? I've got... other methods if yer interested..?" Jackson cleared his throat, cutting off the slightly feminine voice,  
"Thanks, but money pays rent." The man laughed and kissed the Skeleton's cheek before giving him a wad of cash and going into another room to change. Jackson secretly wiped his cheek before finally noticing Scarlet, his breath hitching slightly.   
"Scar... ahem. Hello, Miss. Blackhawk. How may I help you?" The spider demon walking out stopped her before she could talk,  
"If ya ever change yer mind, ya know where ta find me..!" He walked out and Jackson let out a sigh of relief.   
"Sorry about that. Is everything-!" He was suddenly frozen by his ex girlfriend's arms being wrapped around him. She still smelt of sugar and spices from her baking. Her voice sent familiar shivers down his spine,  
"Welcome home, Jackson."

It felt so strange, being held by the one person his heart longed for the most after so long. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, trying not to cry, though his voice cracking betrayed him,  
"I'm glad to be back. I'm... sorry if it's too soon to say, but... I've missed you more than words can express." His old sweetheart gave him a sad smile,  
"I know. Jack told me. I'm guessing he told you what I did?" The skeleton looked down slightly, guilt twisting his bones,  
"He did. You never gave up on me, huh?" Scarlet shook her head,  
"How could I? You were my first love. My only love. But... I-"  
"You shouldn't have looked for me, I know. I can already tell that you feel like crap for not prioritising your son. The Townspeople tend to gossip, and I can't help but listen. So..." he looked like his next words were going to cause him extreme pain, "I think that maybe we should stay away from each other. I know that I'm stable now, but I don't think it matters. Jack needs you more than I do." Scarlet stared at Jackson in disbelief; she wasted so much time trying to find him, and here he was, asking her to let him go. The worst part was...  
"I agree. It's been too long. My baby cheeks comes first. Thank you for everything, my Skeleton Man..." he smiled sadly at his old nickname and as she began to leave, he spoke softly,  
"Jack is a wonderful young man. He gets that from the three of you. Thanks for making sure he wasn't like me. He doesn't deserve that curse." Scarlet looked back, wanting to correct him, but words failed her. She just found herself leaving, and the pair began crying simultaneously, not that either knew about the other...

Jackson was on his knees, bawling his eyesockets out. Why did he do that? Scarlet did nothing but fight and search for him, and here he was, making sure her efforts were wasted. He wanted to run to her, beg her to ignore him, plead to be her Skeleton Man again! But she said it herself; Jack came first. The Pumpkin King was still just a boy who needed a mother, and even with Helena back in his life, and Oogie as a father figure, even Lucifer as a caring grandfather, Scarlet was the one Jack loved and needed above anyone else. Jackson didn't fit anywhere. This wasn't his family. He took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes before standing up. This was the right choice. It had to be. Curse being a better person. It leads to nothing but pain...  
"I'll always love you, Scar. But you deserve better."

Scarlet had run deep into the forest, crying so hard she was practically blind; thankfully she knew the woods like the back of her hand, so there was no fear of her crashing into anything. She knew that Jackson was trying to look after her and Jack, deep down. The look of agony on his face proved to her that he didn't want this, he just wanted them to be together yet again. So did she. She got to a small clearing before holding herself and falling to her knees, sobs continuing to fall and hitting the ground beneath her. She didn't realise how long she was sat there until the sound of flapping wings materialised behind her, said wings and a pair of arms wrapping around her, a gentle yet worried voice whispering in her ear,  
"Mama? What happened?" Scarlet turned her head to see Jack's frown and nuzzled him,  
"Oh, baby cheeks... I'm okay, I'm just being silly."  
"Please tell me. I know parents worry about their kids, but the same goes the other way. You're my mama, and you're crying. Is it the Townspeople again?" She looked at him, surprised and he sighed, "I know they insult you, and I'm sure they hurt you. You get bruises out of nowhere, and coincidentally there's bits of trash in the town around the same time, so I'm guessing they throw junk at you? Even as King, I can't stop their abuse without, well, abusing my power."  
"I know, darling. And I'll never ask you to do that. But no..." Jack sat with her and listened to what happened, his expression becoming pained as well. They shouldn't have sacrificed seeing each other for any reason. He took her hands in his, squeezing them slightly,  
"It's been 14 years for you both. Maybe you should still see each other, but as friends. Please don't cut yourselves off from each other." Scarlet looked like she wanted to say something but Jack hugging her tightly stopped her, "Just... think about it, okay?" Scarlet held her son and closed her eyes.  
"...okay."


	18. Depending on Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it's family, friends or the Townspeople, nearly everyone depends on Jack, and he's always willing to help. Or try.

Ienzo jolted in his bed, panting softly. The only noises that could be heard was Jackson's gentle snoring from the room to his right, and Naomi's earthquake-like snoring from across him. Ever since Helena and Jackson had been found, Ienzo had been thinking, dreaming about his past; when he was a young demon, he came across an Angel. She had brown to blonde hair, with the tips being curled, caramel coloured eyes and olive skin; her wings were very different from that of a typical angel, her wings were midnight blue, turning into violet at the ends! When they first met, they immediately attacked one another, since Angels and Demons were enemies, due to Lucifer and God being enemies themselves. The fact the two were siblings didn't matter at all. Despite everything, they could not defeat each other; after fighting for 3 days without rest, they conceded. Neither were pleased about it, even complaining to each other about it!  
"Why were you so good at dodging, Angel?" She had to admit, she'd never expected a Demon to have such a sophisticated voice, he sounded more like a lawyer than a warrior,  
"A bit too much practice. It's boring at times in Heaven. Too peaceful. Plus, my wings are a touch bigger than yours, so I have to be careful." He really liked her casual tone, as if anything in this situation was normal. Her voice was smooth, but in her undertone, she was clearly battlehardened. Nothing wrong with that.  
"...what's your name?"  
"Ooh, very blunt there, Demon. I was almost expecting a condescending "dear" or "sweetheart" to go with that." She didn't expect him to laugh!  
"You kidding? My ma and sis would kick my ass if I ever spoke to a woman like that. I love them, don't get me wrong, but I fear their anger more than I'll ever fear an angel's wrath."  
"Touché. Anyway, my name is Harley. Harley Midday. And you?"  
"Ienzo Skellington," She had tensed and he chuckled his response, "yeah, I'm Lucifer's youngest son. Hope that doesn't change anything. You seem pretty cool, Harley." After she got her head around it, she agreed to keep seeing him. It was the best time of Ienzo's life. Was. 

The male bounty hunter was fiddling with the golden band on his left hand's ring finger as he appeared in Halloween Town and walked to Jack Skellington's House. Would this be a selfish request, making his great-nephew do something he should really be doing himself? He knew where Harley was, she was in Heaven, with no memories of him, or... he looked glum when Scarlet opened the door in surprise,  
"Wow, it's barely noon and I've already got another visitor!" Ienzo started slightly,  
"Another?" Scarlet opened the door wider to reveal that Lucifer was sat across from Jack at the dining table, his wings drooped as if he'd just asked... something... selfish.  
"Dad? Are you asking what I think you are?" Lucifer let out a deep sigh,  
"I am. It's been 10 years. My patience is wearing thin. I know what you're here to ask as well. You up for the rest of the story, my boy?" Jack had a look of determination burning in his eyesockets as he indicated for his great-uncle to sit. He complied.  
"Grandpa has been telling me about Grandma Esmee, how she left a decade ago. Who are you looking for, uncle?" Ienzo gave a sad smile, this child had a heart of pure gold.  
"I'm... I'm looking for my son. He was taken from me, long ago." Jack listened intently as Ienzo told him the story. 

Harley and Ienzo had continued meeting, even having sparring matches to keep one another on their toes. They often talked about themselves; their favourite music types (Ienzo = classical/Harley = heavy metal), their favourite colours were the same (sky blue) and they both actually liked drinking tea, though she was disgusted by his taste for black licorice tea, while he developed a taste for green tea because of her. After a while, their feelings began to blossom, and their first kiss made them feel like they were floating; which they were, they were so distracted by being in each other's arms, they hadn't noticed their wings taking a bit of control. Being on opposite sides, this made things difficult, seeing as Ienzo had to hunt and kill rogue demons, angels and some humans, while Harley mostly just killed any demons pestering the Human World and the Holidays, though they later decided to keep their business lives away from their personal lives; neither really hated the other's species, but a job needed doing. Eventually, Lucifer and God had caught the pair, but they weren't furious or outraged like they were expecting. No, they were actually willing to put their rivalry aside for them! Lucifer didn't approve of Harley at first, but seeing her have a good head on her shoulders and the ability to make sure neither she nor Ienzo were distracted if their jobs clashed make him realise, "Yeah, she's perfect for you." As for God? He was just relieved that his finest warrior had something other than training and battles on her mind! With the two deities as witnesses, Ienzo and Harley were wed, and soon came a beautiful baby boy, whom was given the Devil's last name; Luka Skellington. 

Jack watched Ienzo's face as he told the story; there was a serenity there that nobody could fake. He'd been a happy man, with a literal Angel for a wife and a son. But judging from the dim light in his grandpa's eyes, this story did not have a happy ending.  
"What happened, uncle?"  
"...there were a group of Archangels that loved to cause problems in the worst way. They did not agree with a Hybrid created from one of the King of Hell's offspring. So they tried to kill him." Jack's eyesockets widened as Ienzo carried on telling his tale; Ienzo and Harley found a place between Heaven and Hell to live, the Holiday Towns, with Halloween Town being the most appropriate, though they also had a cabin in Christmas Town, so Luka could experience the joy and wonder of both sides of his family; while Halloween was definitely Lucifer's style, God Himself loved Christmas, and Ienzo could see why! It was in Christmas where it happened... Archangels descended from the Heavens and attacked their little cabin. Being battlehardened, the couple easily fought them off, but these warriors were a new breed, wielding weapons from Heaven, Hell and the Human World. Ienzo was stunned by a blow to the back of the head so hard that his skull cracked, all he could hear before darkness forced him down was Harley desperately calling his name. He woke up in his father's arms, outside the burning remains of the cabin, God across from them stroking Harley's back, the angel looking almost like a statue, completely oblivious to the world. God had informed Ienzo that after knocking him unconscious, the Archangels threw him into the cabin and fired a bazooka at it! Lucifer had to keep Ienzo from wriggling, pointing out that while he's immune to fire, he's not immune to the force of an explosion. Soon he realised that he couldn't hear his baby's cries. The Allmighty had said that Luka was still alive, but so far out of reach that even He could not find him. Their baby boy was gone...

"The explosion ripped my vocal chords, which is why I sound more like a crack addict than a businessman. Harley was so broken that... we made the painful choice to just... make her forget. God just wanted to make her forget about Luka, but I couldn't. So I made her forget me as well. She deserved a chance at something better than me. Soon after Luka disappeared, ma left. Something tells me that the two situations are related?" Ienzo looked pointedly at Lucifer who frowned,  
"You're just asking this now? Well, yes, I admit it. Esmee went in search of your son. She hasn't come back and I'm tired of waiting. I'm sorry."  
"I don't care anymore. Whether she's alone or not, I want to see ma. So..." he turned towards the Pumpkin King, "you found out where Helena and Jackson were. How?" Jack hesitated slightly,  
"Santa Claus' Naughty or Nice List. He might let me look at it again, but-"  
"Wait, seriously?" Lucifer interrupted with a slight sneer, "it's that easy? Jeez, the writer is kinda lazy..." Before anyone could question his comment, Lucifer hissed and rubbed the back of his head like he'd just gotten smacked by an author just doing her best, damn it!  
"Anyway, that's if we can find them. The most verification we might leave with is if they're alive or not." Ienzo nodded at his nephew's response,  
"I'll find any way to repay you if you help me." Lucifer grabbed his son's hand and spoke gently,  
"Zo, you can't come. You've got your jobs to do, and besides, haven't you gotten hurt enough? I'll go with Jack, and you make sure Naomi doesn't go around kicking anymore skulls through windows, deal?" Ienzo paused, but inevitably nodded, and was soon watching Jack and Lucifer fly towards The Holiday Doors. 

Santa embraced Jack the second he appeared in his workshop; Lucifer wondered for a minute if Jack had ever told Sandy he was still alive, it had been well over a month now! But Santa just gave Jack a jolly smile,  
"It's great to see you're still up and about, my boy. I'm glad you've fully recovered. Have you been having enough rest?" That answered the Devil's question. Jack nodded before explaining, meanwhile Lucifer glanced at the list. Totally blank. So not anyone can take a peek. Santa waddled over and looked at the list, perusing it.  
"Hmm... yes, here they are. Esmee and Luka Skellington, both on the Nice List, naturally. Unfortunately, it doesn't say their current location, only their last. Will that work?" Jack nodded, giving a weak smile,  
"We can do the rest, Sandy. Honestly, we're grateful for anything you can tell us."  
"I know, Jack. Honestly, you can take this as an excuse to visit family! Their last location is the Leaping Lopez Carnival, in Spain. Madrid, specifically." Lucifer blinked in surprise, had Esmee gone to visit Mally? Huh. As they were leaving, the Devil couldn't help but look back,  
"Out of curiosity, which list am I on?"


	19. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jack is away, where does that leave Scarlet?

Jack's presence no longer being in the town was noticed and felt by everyone; their King did explain that he was leaving with his great-grandfather for a while, though what for wasn't revealed. Scarlet helped Jack prepare for his journey, though it was obvious he was nervous. The first and only time he'd gone to the Human World was when he took over Christmas and he was too busy delivering presents to interact with the people or admire the scenery.  
"Grandpa told me that he can make me human. Will that hurt me?"  
"No, darling. You're part human, because of your grandmother, Carmen. She's human. You won't feel any different. Though you will still have your magic, so make sure to restrict yourself. Humans fear and hate things that aren't 'normal', so please be careful." Jack nodded his agreement, assuring his mama that he'd be cautious. Helena would take charge of Halloween Town in the meantime; being only an elected official, the Mayor would have an aneurism if he had to take control for longer than an hour, at most. The Pumpkin King's family gave him hugs and wishes of good luck, as well as pleas to be careful. Jack tried to keep a strong smile, but it was weakened when they held him. He knew that he might be gone for a while, trying to find his two missing family members, and visiting two more, but he had no idea that he'd miss his family so much already. Lucifer eventually promised them all to return Jack home safely, and the pair headed through a grave door, leading them into a graveyard in the Human World. Oogie sighed sadly before looking towards his sister,   
"If ya need anythin', don't hesitate ta visit." Scarlet gave him a weak smile, before nodding and heading home.

The Hybrid felt lost without her baby cheeks. She supposed that this was how he felt without her. It was about time she paid for it. The Townspeople gave her side glances and barely concealed smirks that screamed 'you deserve this', as she passed them. Without realising it, she'd actually been giving them a look that told them 'I know'. Everyone had been notified of Jack's departure... Scarlet briefly wondered how Jackson was taking that. The pair had finally gotten some form of bond with their sewing lessons, and Jackson fixing Jack more clothes to better accommodate his wings. Her son had admitted that her old love had slipped up and called him 'son', and Jack said something that made her smile bittersweet;  
"If Jackson and I did get that close, he'd be 'papa'. Oogie and Helena are mom and dad, you and Jackson are mama and papa. I think it's appropriate. Don't you?" She certainly did. She found it lovely that Jack went from just an adoptive mother, to two sets of parents, with a baby sister on the way! A minor scuffle distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Jackson in the doorway of his shop, and a gargoyle shouting at him. There was a bottle of some kind of wine with a French name in the gargoyle's hand, and his accented voice, also French, was incredibly slurred,  
"I just need a new suit! Why the Hell won't you make me one?! We're old copains, qui?"  
"Maybe I'm not making you one because you're so drunk you can't stand? I make suits to fit a person perfectly, and I can't do that if you're swaying so much I can't measure you! If you're in desperate need of a suit, I'll be happy to serve you when you're sober, okay? I promise, Ivan." The gargoyle seemed rather shocked at his name being said and smiled weakly,  
"You remembered me! I've missed you, Jacks. Ah, merde. I must look a state." Scarlet's breath hitched slightly; Ivan and Jackson were classmates, with Ivan being one of the 'smart kids' whom everyone asked for help with their homework. Jackson was one of them, but unlike most of the other pupils, he helped Ivan with the one subject he did struggle with: magic class. The pair weren't inseparable like he was with Oogie, but they could depend on one another. When Jackson disappeared, Ivan was one of the only ones who theorised that there was something going on behind the scenes...  
"You never liked drinking before. Want to come and talk about it?"  
"Non, mais merci. I'd better get home. I'm only a little drunk because there's a party at Clown's place. I'll come back tomorrow, sober. À toute à l'heure!" The gargoyle staggered away and that's when Jackson's eye caught Scarlet. 

He was still so handsome to her: his hair had been cut so it was still spiky, but had an undercut near the bottom of his skull, and his eyes seemed to have more life in them. She was still so beautiful to him: her hair had grown and was neatly braided, the plait on her right shoulder, there were a few worrying bruises on her arms, but considering how the town treated her, that wasn't so surprising, and her eyes had creases around the edges, no doubt the result of a lot of laughter. They needed to talk to each other. Surely. Jackson saw that this was getting awkward very quickly and took an approach that Scarlet wasn't quite expecting,  
"Would you like to come in? I can make you a new outfit, if you'd like?"  
"...why not? I do need a dress." Without any further hesitation, Scarlet stepped into Hallow-Hell Tailors and Jackson began his work, though the slight quiver in his voice and twitch in his hands weren't unnoticed by her.  
"Okay, so describe what kind of dress you're after." This really put the Hybrid on the spot. She didn't actually need a dress, she just needed an excuse and his shop gave her the perfect one. Yet...  
"Jack and the rest of the Townspeople celebrate Christmas, thanks to him. We're having a party in the square, so I need something appropriate for dancing, and walking around to give people my treats-" a deep growl emanated from where the Skeleton's stomach would have been in his human form at the slightest mention of food, but instead of acknowledging his hunger, he began to design a dress.  
"Okay, so the colour should be a bright crimson, short sleeves, since you're not really affected by the cold, and Jack already mentioned how Mr. Claus makes it snow every December. Long skirt, so you can wear whatever shoes you'd like underneath it... it's still a party, so it'll be slightly... puffy? Is that the word? Not exactly ruffled, but-"  
"When's the last time you ate?" Jackson ceased his ramblings and mumbled a response. Scarlet sneered at him, her fangs becoming slightly exposed and he cleared his throat,  
"Three days. But so what? I'm a skeleton, I don't exactly need food."  
"You're a Hybrid, and even the full Skeletons here like the Hanged Men have to eat every day! Jackson Tazza Skellington, what the Hell are you thinking?!" Oh, he'd done it now. Unless she was furious, Scarlet never called anyone by their full name. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop.

"You really don't have to cook for me, Scar."  
"Oh? Then are you going to stop skipping meals?"  
"I didn't SKIP, I just forgot..."  
"For three days?!"  
"...yeah..?" She scoffed at his weak argument and focused on the squash soup she was making; it wasn't just pumpkins that grew in the vegetable patches of Halloween Town, after all. She had however made pumpkin bread rolls to go with them and the smell made any arguments and resistance fade away. Jackson had offered to help with the food, but it turned out his shakes were definitely due to starvation, not nerves, so she wouldn't hear of it. He found himself glancing around the room and his eyes landed on a photograph of Scarlet and Jack. The image frozen in time was of Jack as a young boy, perhaps 4 or 5, hugging his mama, his grin wide and showing a missing tooth, while her own grin made her look like she'd never had any worries in her life. A part of him thought that... maybe if Harmony had just killed Jackson all that time ago, instead of using him as a tool, maybe Jack and Scarlet would have simply lived happily together. But who knows what would have happened to Helena? The fact that he had remained alive was why Lucifer had helped her, right? He must've been very far gone because a violent snap of fingers jolted him back to the present, Scarlet's fangs bared,  
"I've been calling your name. Where's your head, Jacks?"  
"I lost it 14 years ago." He tried to smile but she wasn't having it,   
"Stop thinking about the past. You're here now. Please, let's just... eat." A bowl of deep yellow soup was served with golden orange rolls and he couldn't help but dig in without any regard to how appalling his manors must've looked. Squash and pumpkins are oddly sweet vegetables, so it was surprising how savoury the two combined were! It was divine and soon the pair were having seconds.

Despite the pair clearly needing to eat, they both clearly needed to talk. Jackson knew that casual conversation was something that he should start with, but his very soul wanted to continue thinking and start talking about the past. So...  
"How old was Jack when you adopted him?" Scarlet choked a little at the question before staring at him. His eyes were glowing softly and she knew that he wasn't going to let the past go. Fine, she'll play along.  
"4 months. He should have gone to an emergency home, but nobody could take him. Halloween Town was a bit of a mess after Helena disappeared, after all. I spent those first months looking for you and her. I decided to check on Jack and... I fell completely in love. I adopted him on the spot. Though everyone says that he might as well have never had a family... I kept leaving, either to look for you and Hel, or to find work in the Human World."  
"Why not here? Did people hate you that much that nobody would hire you?" His voice was layered with disbelief, and yet it was clear he knew she wasn't just being dramatic,   
"Yes. I kept leaving my son with babysitters and nannies to go find a job or find my 'dead' friends. The fact that I was apparently useless to protect our Queen, my best friend, didn't help the Townspeople's opinions of me. I'm still hated, even now. I wasn't family to Jack and he grew up alone because of it." She was trembling a little as she spoke; her baby cheeks was alone a lot in his life and it was her fault. She flinched when she felt a hand wrap around hers, Jackson's thumb stroking her knuckles a little,   
"Jack not only grew up to be a fantastic Pumpkin King, but also a man who loves and appreciates family and everything he's gotten in life. That's because of you. You left because you were looking for people you loved: that showed him to fight for people. You always came back when you promised, so that taught him loyalty. Hell, you're a Hybrid. Just being who you are helped Jack learn to accept himself and his new changes." She was on the verge of tears and swallowed a lump in her throat,   
"Are you just making assumptions or did Jack tell you this?" He smiled sadly,   
"A bit of both. Jack told me that... if he'd had another mama, he might not be as happy or comfortable with his new demonic appearance as he is. He loves you. And let's face it, he isn't the only one." Scarlet looked into Jackson's eyes, and saw a bit of grey dusting his cheeks. Damn, he still looked adorable when he blushed. She gently cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb, Jackson never letting go of her hand. They leaned in close...

...and the door knocked.


	20. Meeting Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest to find Esmee and Luka begins with searching their last known location, and meeting Malphas and Carmen Skellington.

The Human World was beautiful in the daytime, Jack realised. The moment Lucifer guided them out of a gravestone door, his appearance changed: fair skinned, hazel eyes, but he remained bald headed. He gave a kind smile to Jack,  
"Do you like your appearance, my boy?" Jack frowned in confusion until a mirror was summoned in front of him: he had his father's brown hair, though it was a bit limp and hung in front of one eye, almost emo style, his indigo eyes had flecks of green, probably in an attempt to make them look more normal, and his skin was sun-kissed like his mom's. His grin wasn't was wide in this form, but the joy it radiated was exactly the same.  
"I look..."  
"You look just like your parents." Jack looked up at his grandpa, who wrapped an arm around him. "You honestly look just like them. A perfect blend. Now... shall we go meet your grandparents?" The Pumpkin King nodded vigorously and they headed into the town. It was really warm, so Lucifer had changed their outfits a little; the Devil wore smart shoes, black jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt, a red leather jacket hanging on his arm in case the weather changed. Jack was wearing blue jeans, with matching blue trainers, an orange vest, with an orange and blue checkered shirt over the top with the sleeves rolled up. He honestly loved the completely new style, and silently vowed to ask Jackson for more clothes of this style. 

The town was vibrant, but there weren't as many people wondering the streets. The ones that were had just left or started to enter a circus tent the size of a theatre!  
"Is that..?"  
"Yes. That's your great-grandparent's circus. When your grandfather, my son, came here... it was as a punishment. He told me that he hated having me as a father..." Jack tried to keep his expression neutral, seeing as a third party had shown him the story Lucifer was telling already.  
"Why bring him here?"  
"...he needed to learn to be human. He was selfish and cruel, like a stereotypical demon. I never wanted that. And deep down, neither did he. I was to only banish him for a year, but imagine my surprise when he told me he'd met someone and needed more time! I came back after yet another year, to find him working as a Fire breather here. He fell for the trapeze artist, Carmen, who was the daughter of the owners of this circus." Jack listened intently, though his curiosity overtook him,  
"How did they even meet in the first place?" Lucifer laughed and shook his head,  
"I'll let my son tell the rest of the story. Let's go in." They walked to the ticket booth and Lucifer blinked in surprise, "Miguel? Why on Earth are you selling the tickets?" The man in the booth, an older man, about in his 80s, with silver balding hair, chocolate brown eyes that still shone fiercely and dark skin looked up and grinned,  
"Well, well, come to finally see Mally? Hello, Luc. As for your question? My hip finally gave up the ghost. But I'm not ready to retire yet, damn it." Lucifer looked towards Jack,  
"This is Miguel Lopez, your great-grandfather. Miguel... this is Jack." The old man's eyebrows shot up as he examined the boy and grinned,  
"You'd best go around the back. The show will be ending for a few hours, so we can all talk for a while." Lucifer lead Jack to a bunch of caravans around the back of the tent before Jack could start bombarding the old man with questions prematurely. 

The caravan was like a miniature home with three bedrooms, a bathroom and a well fitted kitchen; there was a sitting area where Jack sat with his grandpa, waiting to meet his grandparents. As if he summoned them with his thoughts, two people entered: a man with messy blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale skin, and a woman with dark greying hair and chocolate brown eyes. Malphas and Carmen Skellington. Malphas embraced his father upon seeing them, a broad smile gracing his lips,  
"Hi, dad. It's been far too long. Is this..?" Lucifer nodded and tilted his head to tell Jack to move forward, which he did with some slight hesitation.  
"Hello... I'm Jack-!" He was cut off by both of his grandparents hugging him closely, the love and joy radiating from them causing Jack to burst into tears and fall into their arms. Was he so deprived of affection that even the supposed love of relatives he'd never met was enough to break him a little? He closed his eyes as he felt his hair being stroked by Carmen... by his grandma. He looked up at them to see them crying as well, his grandma having a Spanish accent,  
"Hello, nieto." At the look of confusion, she chuckled and explained, "That's 'grandson' in Spanish. Since this is home to me, it felt appropriate." Jack nodded in understanding, liking the different word.  
"What's 'grandmother'?"  
"Abuela, while 'grandfather' is abuelo." Jack's words made her heart melt,  
"Okay. It's nice to finally meet my abuela and abuelo!" His pronunciation was spot on and they cuddled him once more before sitting properly and hearing the story.

"Hmm. I honestly don't remember ma coming to visit. Maybe she just came to see the performance and not me? The others would've called if she'd visited," Malphas noticed some confusion on Jack's face at the mention of 'others' and quickly verified, "my other children live in the Human World as well, Jack. You've got two uncles and an aunt. I'm unfortunately not very close to my oldest son, Lionel. And for obvious reasons, I'm not close to your father. Though I'd like to visit him, with your permission?"  
"My permission? Why would you think you'd need permission to visit your family, abuelo?"  
"You are Pumpkin King, no? I don't want to ever look like an intruder."  
"You're always welcome in my town. I'd honestly like to see more of you. And to meet more of my family." Carmen smiled at Jack's kindness and stroked his hair, though not in a way that would cause regular children to immediately ruffle it back with a huff. No, this felt nice, affectionate with no condescension.  
"We want you to meet them too. You have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you at last, nieto." Carmen's words made Jack hesitate slightly,  
"Why have we only just met? Was there a reason I couldn't be around my birth family all these years? Don't get me wrong, mama is the best part of my life, but..." They all looked a bit uncomfortable with the question and Lucifer sighed,  
"That was my fault. The spell used to lock Jackson away? It wasn't just Helena who had to stay away from you and Halloween Town. It was anyone related to you. It was the only seal strong enough. It's my fault you never knew you had relatives. I won't ask for forgiveness, but-"  
"Good, because I've already forgiven you. Grandpa, your actions protected myself and Halloween Town. How can I be angry? Besides, you've made up for it." Lucifer looked towards Jack with a broken chuckle,  
"I did say you're allowed to be selfish. You're allowed to be angry and to hate me, you shouldn't have to justify my actions all the time." Jack didn't speak at that, instead choosing to curl up beside the King of Hell, who pulled Jack close and sighed with contentment. 

Before the pair could carry on their search, Malphas insisted that they stay overnight, which meant...  
"We can watch your show?!" Jack was practically glowing with anticipation, which caused his abuelo to grin,  
"But of course! Family get to come watch for free. Besides, SOMEONE is neglecting to tell you that they need a break." Lucifer shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable with his son calling him out. Jack knew that Lucifer had to use a bit of energy to change their appearances, but he hadn't considered just how tired the Devil truly was. Carmen took them into the tent so they could take their seats (the best in the house, of course), and to introduce the Pumpkin King to Carmen's mother, Felicity. The contortionist of the circus was overjoyed to meet her great-grandson and held him close; much like Miguel, she was getting on in years, though unlike her husband, she was still in fit condition to do her performances. She had crew cut silver hair, dark skin and caramel coloured eyes, as well as a massive grin that made Jack feel like he belonged here. Soon Lucifer and Jack were seated and the performance began.

Much like in the memory Kali had showed him, the tent was full of spectators, bright neon lights and breathtaking performances; Carmen was swinging from a trapeze attached to the rafters, Malphas was shooting flames from his mouth and hands, with his costume being designed so that the audience thought it was just part of the show, not that the Fire Breather was a literal demon, and Felicity was placed in impossibly tight spaces, as well as tiny transparent boxes to show off her skills. There were clowns dancing and making animal balloons, not scaring the kids like Jack expected; sure, some of the children had obvious coulrophobia, but they gratefully took the gifts the performers offered. Watching the way they danced, sung, and flew through the air... it made Jack really want to be a part of it. He felt Lucifer's arm wrap around him and practically heard his smile,  
"Maybe someday. Carmen and her parents would gladly accept you into this troupe. But right now... as you've stated multiple times, you have priorities." Jack nodded his understanding and just sat watching as the performers gave their final bows, applause ringing out throughout.

They were put into the spare bedroom in the caravan for the night, though Jack had too much energy to sleep. He couldn't stop talking to his grandparents and great-grandparents about every aspect, showing a passion that made them all know that even as they grew older, performances like this were worth it in the end. Felicity made everyone hot chocolate and put a small radio on to help everyone relax, Lucifer having told everyone beforehand that Jack didn't actually need a lot to get him to sleep. Sure enough, the sweet beverage and the soft jazz music allowed Jack to slowly start to close his eyes. He tried to keep awake, not wanting to appear rude, when an idea formed in his head; Kali Darkmire. She knew all about Malphas and his family, and was clearly close to Lucifer at one point. Perhaps she might have some idea about where Esmee and Luka were? He couldn't control his dreams... but he had to hope she could sense that he needed to talk. He felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of manipulating the woman to get information, but he wasn't going to stop until his family was somehow complete. Jack didn't even realise he'd started dozing until Carmen stroked his hair with a kind smile,  
"I think it's off to bed with you, dear." Jack nodded weakly, unprepared to argue, before excusing himself and going to the spare room. A soft thump followed by snoring notified the others that he'd gone straight to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brings both our characters justice, Immy.


End file.
